Born Again
by WeLoveEdwardCullen
Summary: Bella Swan was always bullied by Edward Cullen and his 'popular crowd'. When Renee and Charlie get a divorce, Renee drags Bella to Florida, away from them and her best friend Alice. Now she's back, she's sassier and she's sexier. All Human. Review please.
1. My Immortal

**New Story! I hope you enjoy it. This is quite a long chapter. My longest I think I've ever written actually. I won't give away too much of the story, but it should be quite short. Without further ado, I present to you **_**Born Again.**_

**Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

_12 years old, 5__th__ may._

_I walked into the dining hall looking for my best friend Alice. She wasn't at our usual table, so I went to the queue to get my dinner, just an apple and a bottle of lemonade, and then went to sit down. I waited for what felt like hours, but was probably only 10 minutes before she came and sat down across from me. Alice had short black hair and very big, wide eyes that were a bright green colour. I thought she was the most beautiful girl in my whole school, why was she with me? I had frizzy brown hair and big glasses. I was at the 'teenage spot' faze. My face was covered with them. Even so, Alice continued to hang out with me, like she was actually my friend. Like she actually liked me. I wasn't about to complain, she was the only friend I had in the stupid school._

_Her brother, was Edward Cullen. He was the 'it' guy at our school. The one that all the boys wanted to be, and all the girls wanted to be with. What he wanted, went. I hated him. He was mean, he picked on me all the time, he'd call me names about my glasses and my braces and he'd always trip me up. I think he did it because he knew that I was clumsy, and he like it when everyone laughed at me. I'd never done anything to him and I didn't understand why he was always so mean to me. All of his friends were popular. He liked it when I got upset and cried and then he went off and laughed with all of his popular friends. _

_My mom and dad were also arguing a lot. I didn't know what was going on with them, but they were constantly fighting and shouting at each other that they didn't have time to listen to my problems. That's why Edward hadn't stopped bullying me yet. Alice told me to tell my mom who would tell her mom, Esme, and then she would shout and Edward and he would stop. I couldn't tell my mom, because she wouldn't listen to me. I tried to once, I told her what was going on after I came home crying one time, and she said she' 'get round to it'. She never got round to it._

"_Bella." Alice called to me._

"_What? Sorry, I zoned out." I apologized._

"_Yeah, I kind of figured. Are you okay?" She asked me._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Charlie and Renee, they're still fighting Ali, and it scares me." I confessed._

"_What scares you?" She asked, softly._

"_I think they're about to get a divorce Ali. Last night I heard my mom tell dad, 'I can't live in this stupid town anymore, Charlie.'" I sniffed._

_Alice pushed her chair around next to me and put an arm around my shoulders._

"_Why don't you come and live with me?" She asked._

"_Because they won't let me. But what if they do divorce Ali, and I have to go with my mom? What am I supposed to do then?"_

"_I don't know, Bells. But if you do, you'll email me, right?" She asked._

"_Yeah, of course I will Ali, why are you asking me that?" I asked, worriedly._

"_Because, I'm getting this feeling. Like something's going to happen tonight, and I don't think it's good Bells, I really don't." She admitted._

"_Why me? Why me, Ali?" I cried, burying my face in her shoulder._

"_I don't know Bella."_

"_Eeeew! Don't touch Smella, you'll get a disease!" A voice said; I looked up to see Edward staring at us. I blinked my eyes to try and get rid of the tears._

"_Not now, Edward." Alice warned._

"_Why? What's wrong with now?" He asked cockily._

"_Edward, seriously. Don't." Alice said._

_Edward laughed and turned around to wave over his friends. Emmett McCarty and Jessica Stanley walked over. _

"_Look guys! Smella's crying again!" He laughed, pointing at me._

"_Aww, what's wrong this time Bells? Trip in a pile of crap? Look in a mirror?"_

_Edward burst out laughing and I sobbed into Alice's shoulder._

"_EDWARD! Not NOW!" Alice shouted._

"_Calm down, Ali! I was merely pointing out that Bella here, has no friends and seriously needs a makeover. Although, I don't even think a professional could fix her." He said with mock disappointment. _

_I stood up, ripped Alice's arm from around my shoulder and stalked off, pulling my bag over my shoulder. Tears fell rapidly down my face._

"_God, Edward! Do you have any heart at all? Can't you understand that people have feelings? You have NO idea what Bella is going through at home right now, and she doesn't need you and your little followers thinking you're funny having a go at her right now! How would you like it if all of you insecurities were out for the entire world to see, and a stupid little boy needs to point them out and mock you for something you have no control over? And then you get home to everything that's going on there. Get a life, and grow the hell up!" I heard Alice shout before I heard her tiny little footsteps following me._

"_Bella, Bella! Wait up!" She called._

_Still 12. Later that night; Alice and Edward's house._

"_I don't know what they're arguing about Alice, they just are!" I wailed. "That's why I came over, they're at it again." _

"_Bells, I really don't know what to say."_

"_I know, Ali. I'm sorry I'm taking all of this out on you, I don't mean to, I promise. It's just hard I guess."_

"_I know Bells, I can't even imagine what you're going through right no-" She started._

"_Oh, great. Smella's here! Again! Did you enjoy your little cry this afternoon Bella?" Edward asked me, walking down the stairs into the living room me and Alice were sat in._

"_Shut it Edward." I muttered._

"_Well, if you do-" He started._

"_I DON'T CARE CHARLIE! I'M TAKING HER! WE'RE GOING, AND WE'RE GOING NOW!" I heard someone shout from outside._

"_What in the world is going on out here?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle came out of the kitchen._

"_We don't know." Alice mumbled._

"_RENEE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" _

"_I CAN, CHARLIE, AND I WILL!"_

"_It's Renee and Charlie, they're arguing again, Ali! I told you, this is what it's like all the time!" I cried._

"_BELLA!" Renee called as she burst through the door after knocking only twice._

"_What?" I asked, sinking back into the couch._

"_We're going come on! We're leaving now!" She shouted._

"_What? We're leaving? What do you mean? Where are we going?" I cried._

"_We're leaving damnit! We're going to Florida, me and you, NOW!" She exclaimed._

"_What about Dad?" I asked._

"_He's staying here! Will you get a move on!" _

"_Renee, calm down!" Esme stepped in. Renee ignored her._

"_BELLA!" She shouted._

"_Dad, don't let her take me," I cried, running over to him. Just as I was about to get there Renee grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the door._

"_DAD!" I screamed._

"_I can't Bella! I've tried! She won't listen to me!" _

"_Alice! Alice you've got to help me!" I shouted towards the door._

"_BELLA! Get in the car NOW!" Renee screamed at me._

"_WHY?"_

"_BECAUSE I SAID SO!"_

"_ESME! CARLISLE, DON'T LET HER TAKE ME, PLEASE!"_

"_HONEY, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO." Esme sobbed._

"_PLEASE." I whispered. I looked up to Edward; he looked shocked, like he didn't know what to do with himself. But he also looked apologetic, like he...I don't know. He looked different from the mean facade he usually wore._

_Renee gave up, picking me up, kicking and screaming and threw me in the back of the car. She clicked down the lock before closing it so I couldn't get out and then she ran around to the driver's seat and jumped in, putting the key in the ignition and starting driving away. The last thing I saw was Carlisle comforting Charlie, Esme comforting Alice, and Edward standing there, watching the car retreat with pained eyes._

Present time. 17 years old.

That was that worst day of my life. Looking back at it now, it seemed pretty damn pointless. If I'd known 5 years ago that I'd be leaving living Jacksonville to give my mother space after she practically forced me to live with her, I'd have laughed. But, it really did happen. On the 5th of May 2004, my mother dragged me away from my home to live with her in sunny old Florida, and it was 5 years later, on the 7th May 2009 that I left on my own free will to give Renee and her new husband Phil some 'space'.

I honestly never understood the need to drag me so far from my home just to get away from my dad. Just because she wanted to leave, why did I? My friends were there, well, scratch that 's'. My _friend_ was there. And my Dad, Carlisle and Esme. That was pretty much the list of people who liked me back in Forks. I'm not sure how it's going to be, me going back there after all this time, to the place where I was constantly bullied because of my appearance. You'd think my mom did me a favour, bringing me over here, and you'd think I was crazy, bringing myself back. But was I? I'd changed drastically since the move. I'd lost all my puppy fat, leaving myself with slender curves, and I'd had laser surgery on my eyes. I no longer needed glasses unless I was reading, but I had designer glasses that actually suited me. My hair was no longer a frazzled mess; it had grown longer and turned into a silky, brown and straight curtain that cascaded down my back. My face had cleared of all spots and I had clear, clean, pale skin. You'd think after living in Florida for 5 years, I'd be beautifully tanned. I wasn't. I was still the pale, almost albino colour I was when I left.

With my change of appearance, I'd had a change of wear as well. When I wore jeans, I chose skinny jeans and low riding ones that showed off my curves. If I wore t-shirts, I no longer wore the baggy ones to hide my body that I used to; I wore tight fitting shirts, to show off my figure. I wore dresses a lot more, but I still never wore make-up. My mom told me that I was beautiful without it, and while I wouldn't go as far as saying 'beautiful', I agreed that I didn't necessarily need make-up to make myself look good.

When I'd rung Charlie to ask him if I could come to live with him, he was beyond _ecstatic_. He organised me flights without any help from me and asked me what colour I wanted to paint my room. I asked him if he could get me a light blue colour, but if I could paint it myself. He agreed.

I then rang Alice, and told her I was coming back. At first, I was going to surprise her, but I was afraid she wouldn't recognise me and start running round shouting about a crazy woman who seemed to know everything about her.

I'd asked her if she could keep it a secret that I was coming home from everyone. She said yes, but then said that everyone already knew because Charlie had blabbed. There went my dramatic entrance. It's not so much that I wanted everyone to notice me; I more wanted Edward and his crowd to see that I wasn't that little nerd anymore. I was stronger and a hell of a lot more confident, although I still hated confrontations and to have attention paid to me, and I still could find something to trip over if I was sat down.

I jumped when the plane touched down, I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise we'd landed in Seattle. Charlie was picking me up from the airport and we were driving back home, then I was going to walk over to Alice's house and she was going to help me paint my room. At the minute, I was wearing some black skinny jeans and long blue top that went to my mid-thigh and some blue flats. I'd even painted my nails a light blue colour. Alice would be very proud of me if she could see me right now.

We'd kept in touch over the years, and she'd become more fashion obsessed than when I lived over there. She used to dress me up every Saturday in new dresses and clothes. I never found out where she got the money to buy all the clothes from, but I'm guessing it was something to do with Esme and Carlisle. They'd also been informed of my return, and apparently, they were 'super excited!' Alice's words, not mine. I didn't ask what Edward thought of my return, I didn't really want to know.

I waited for the other passengers to get off before I got out of my seat, to give myself a chance to relax. I thanked the air staff before I climbed down the steps that were attached to the plane and was hit by rain. _Shock!_ I guess it was to be accepted. I climbed down the steps and walked through the airport and waited in line to get my bag before I walked out of the doors and looked for Charlie. I spotted him stood under an umbrella, leaning against his police cruiser. As soon as he saw me, he grinned widely and started to run over to me, still holding the umbrella over his head. I couldn't help but grin back as he collected me in a big hug, holding the umbrella over my head this time and letting himself to get wet before he pulled his hood up. He must have brought it for me. _How sweet!_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Ch-Dad!"

"Hey there, Bells. You look beautiful." He told me honestly, I blushed and looked at the muddy, wet floor. He roared with laughter.

"Haven't changed that much have you? Still got my blush kiddo." He chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulder and handing me the umbrella for the short walk to the cruiser. I got in the passenger seat, leaning out to close the brolly and Charlie put my case in the trunk.

He closed the trunk and came round to the driver's side, climbing in and closing the door, he put the key in the ignition and we set off towards Forks. Charlie wasn't one to fill the silence with conversation, which I was thankful for. I still needed time to readjust myself to the place I grew up. It was very green, greener than I remembered.

Charlie laughed loudly; I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"It's very green, greener than you remember?" He chuckled.

"Oh lord, I said that out loud?" I blushed and looked away.

"Sure did hon." He said, still laughing.

"Huh, didn't realise." I laughed, looking back out of the window.

"So then, what made you move back in with your ol' dad then, eh?" He asked.

"Truthfully?" I asked, looking over at him. He nodded.

"Well, Phil travels a lot with his baseball, so my mom struggled to decide where to go, whether to stay with me at home, or go with Phil to his games. I decided I'd come here and choose for her, plus, I missed you." I told him, and laughed as he blushed.

"I see I'm not the only one with the ability to blush, old man!" He blushed again and laughed.

"Oh, ha ha." He muttered.

"So, I got you a baby blue paint for your bedroom, I hope that's okay." He asked me nervously.

"Yeah, that's fine Dad, also when we get a chance, I want to buy a car." I told him.

"Oh, well see, I already, kind of, bought you one." He told me.

"What? Really? You didn't have to do that, I was going to get a car myself." I admitted. "It would have to be a cheap one, but..."

"Well, consider it a homecoming present Bells, I missed you around here too you know."

"Thanks dad. When we get back, I'm going over to the Cullen's to get Alice, 'kay? She's going to help me paint my room."

"Yeah, that's fine. There's a game on that I want to watch any way."

When we pulled up at the house, I was bombarded by emotions. Sadness, guilt, elation and finally, thanks when I looked in front and saw on old, read Chevy truck sat there.

"Oh, wow! Dad, I love it!" I thanked him.

"It's okay Bells."

We walked up the porch stairs and Charlie passed me the key so I could open the door as he was still holding my case.

I unlocked it and opened the door wide, so I could step in, Charlie stepped in behind me and I closed the door behind him and hung the key on the peg by the door.

"Here." Charlie handed me another key that he'd un-pegged from the hooks.

"Thanks." I told him, putting it in my pocket.

He carried my case upstairs and into the first room at the top of the stairs, my bedroom form when I was younger. There were still photos on my wall and my bed was made in the same sheets as they were. My desk was the same apart from the fact there was a phone on there so I could keep in touch with Renee. My old, chunky computer had also been swapped with a laptop.

Charlie dropped my case on my bed and left me to unpack, but I got straight on the phone and rang Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bella, is Alice there?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella dear! Yes, of course she is, I'll just put her on for you."

"Thanks, Esme." I replied.

There was some shuffling and I heard a muffled 'Bella' before Alice came on the line.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted.

"Whoa, Alice. My poor, poor eardrums."

"You're coming over now?" She said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yep, you still living in the same place?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are; bye Bella!" She put the phone down without waiting for a reply. I shook my head and chuckled, running down the stairs.

"Dad? I'm off to get Alice!" I called into the living room.

"Okay, you know the way?" He asked.

"Yeah." I called, running out of the door and shutting it behind me. I ran down the porch steps and hopped into my truck.

The keys were in the ignition already, so I drove straight to Alice's house. I was surprised the car worked, and even more surprised the radio worked.

Once I pulled to a stop in front of Alice's house, I got out and locked the door, slipping the keys into my jeans pocket and walked to the front door. I pressed the bell once and Alice was there within a second. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in, slamming the door closed behind me and pulled me down to a hug. The sudden memento of the action shocked me, and I fell down, dragging her with me.

We fell to the floor, her on top of me and erupted into a laughing mess. I had to hold my stomach. When we finally settled down a bit, I pushed her off me and sat on my knees, waiting for her to calm down a bit more.

"Come on, Cullen. Calm yourself woman!" I called. She immediately sat up and put her hand up to her head in a military action and called, "Sir, yes Sir!"

I laughed again and stood up, holding out a hand to help her up. I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight, not realizing before how much I'd missed her.

"Hey, Alie." I whispered softly.

"Hey, Bells!" She said, pulling away, "You look beautiful. You've changed so much!"

I blushed and looked away. Someone cleared their throat behind me and turned around to see Carlisle and Esme stood there.

"Hey!" I called, going over to hug them both.

"Hello Bella, dear. How are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you both?"

"Good," They both replied.

"Good." I grinned back.

"How was Florida?" Esme asked, carefully. She obviously remembered when we left, and how it was hard for me. I sighed.

"It was..." I struggled to find the words, "okay, I guess. I'm just glad to be back."

"We're glad you're back too honey." Esme told me.

"Bella! We need to go and paint your room!" Alice called.

"I'm being summoned!" I called to Esme and Carlisle as they both laughed.

Alice pulled me out of the door and slammed it behind us. We both stopped for a minute, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing again.

"Alice, could you stop bringing your little friends home?" Someone called behind us.

I looked around and was shocked at what I saw. Edward was there, walking towards us, he was beautiful. He had the most amazingly green eyes and perfectly messy bronze copper hair. He looked like a carved Adonis. I snapped myself out of it when I realised I hated him.

"Aaah, my dear brother, I'm sure you remember my 'little friend' as you put it." She said looking at him.

I blushed and looked down, I looked up as I heard him gasp.

"Edward, you remember Bella Swan?" She smirked. I took my eyes of her to look over at Edward, his mouth was hanging open and he looked... I don't know, actually. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut your mouth Edward, you'll catch flies." I told him as I pulled Alice past him and towards my truck. She got in the passenger seat and I drove. I reversed out of the drive and looked back to see Edward in the exact same position as we left him.

/&/

"Right, so we need to move everything away from the walls." I told Alice. We were in my room looking around at the walls and the paints, all opened and ready to use.

"Okay, I think we'll need Charlie." She told me.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

I'd changed into some clothes that I didn't mind getting covered in paint, some old leggings and one of Charlie's old shirts that I'd tied with a hair bobble at the front, making it show of my lower back and stomach but I didn't mind, it was only me and Alice.

I ran down the stairs, putting my hair into a messy bun at the same time.

"Dad?" I asked, when he came into view.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Could you help us move all the furniture away from the walls?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure thing." He heaved himself off of the couch and trudged up the stairs after us. The three of us managed to get all the furniture out into the hall, where it would stay until the morning.

"Thanks Dad." I called as he went back down stairs to watch the game.

"Right, get a roller and get started!" We both picked one up and dabbed it in the paint and started painting a wall each. We went down the stairs and grabbed two kitchen chairs so we could get higher on the walls. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and then Charlie talking to someone, but the voices were muffled from the loud music we were playing. Alice started to sing along and I joined in with her dancing in the spot as I painted a section of the wall. As I stretched up to reach a bit of the wall, my shirt came undone and revealed my blue lacy bra. Alice gasped and pointed at me and started to laugh, I blushed and joined in with her, but turned around to face the other wall to look at what we'd done so far as I started to button it up. But as I turned around, I noticed Edward was standing there, and he was looking straight at my breasts.

"Alice." I called. She turned around and I nodded in Edward's direction as I covered myself up. She gasped and shouted at him.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

"Um, I err. I was, umm." He stuttered. I turned around to button up my shirt and then when I turned back around, Alice was pushing Edward out of my door.

"Well! That was awkward." I stated when he was gone.

**How'd you like it? Should I continue? Review please! **


	2. Turn Ma Swag On

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, really I am. But honestly, school is starting up again tomorrow, so updates are going to be a lot less frequent. I was going to post this earlier today, but I only had half of it written, and then I went to see Step Up this afternoon with my friend.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, Bella's first day of school!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

School. You know, there was a time when I lived in Forks, that if someone mentioned school, I'd have hid underneath my covers and never come out. Now, when my alarm went off, I jumped up, ready to start the new school day as my new self.

I ran over to my closet that was still in the hallway and picked out the outfit that Alice had told me to wear the day before. Some black skinny jeans that made my legs look longer than they are, my purple converse pumps and a purple sweatshirt. I slipped the sweatshirt on, glad of the extra layers. Forks was colder than I remembered. Today was a particularly rainy day, I noticed as I looked out of my window. The rain was bouncing off the concrete when it made impact. I was now even more grateful for my truck, I don't have to walk in the rain, and it's sturdy and virtually indestructible. Someone like me needs a car like that when the weather is like it is.

I ran down the stairs to find Charlie already gone for the day. I grabbed a cereal bar and ate it in 3 bites, surprised at how hungry I was. After I'd finished, I washed it down with a glass of orange juice, and then ran back upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I walked back down stairs when I was finished, noticing that I had half an hour to get to school, and it only took 10 minutes to drive there. I grabbed my backpack and put everything necessary in there, including paper, a few pens and pencils and an eraser. Checking the time, I grabbed my key from the pocket of the jeans I wore yesterday and head towards the door, grabbing my set of house keys off the peg and locking the door behind me. When I got to the car, I got straight in to escape the cold and closed the door with a slam behind me. Looking at the two sets of keys in my hands, I attached my car keys onto the ring that holds my house keys and stuck them in the ignition, so I could turn the heat on.

It wasn't hard to find the school, even after all the time I was away, I could remember the way. I found a spot in the parking lot and got out of the cab, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Bella!" I head Alice chirp from behind me. I turned around to see her running gracefully in my direction, waving.

"Hey, Ali!" I gave her a hug.

"You know, everybody's staring at you," She told me.

"Thanks, Alice. That's sure to make me feel more comfortable." I remarked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, "Let's go get my class list." I grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

We headed up the steps to the main office and when straight to the desk, avoiding the stares of the other students there. I wonder if they recognised me as me? Or they thought I was just some newbie?

"Hey, Alice?" I whispered in her ear while Mrs Cope was getting my schedule.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Does everyone know it's me? Or do they think I'm someone else?" I asked her.

"Oh, no they know it's you. Edward rang up all his 'crowd' last night when he saw you and told them, and then it got round. You know what Forks is like." She rolled her eyes.

"Is that why they're all staring at me like I have 3 heads?" I asked her.

She laughed loudly, causing even more heads to turn our way.

"Well, that and the fact that you're so beautiful now. I'm jealous girl!" She told me.

"Oh, shut up, Alice. We both know I'm nothing special." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever Bella, you're gorgeous, except it." She said fiercely. I laughed at her and patted her head like a dog, and she growled at me which made me laugh harder.

Mrs Cope gave me my class list and I compared it with Alice's. We had English, Government and Spanish together.

"Wow, we're together quite a lot!" She exclaimed happily. "We have lunch together as well, so I think we should sit at our old table!" She told, bouncing up and down.

"Okay, Ali. Who have you been eating with for the last few years, anyway?" I asked her.

"Angela Weber." She told me, Angela was a nice girl, she was very friendly with me and Alice when was her.

"Aww, I miss Angela." I told her, fondly.

"Okay, come on or we're going to be late." She told me, walking forward. I laughed at followed her into the English classroom. The teacher was called Mr Mason, and I think I remembered him, but he'd become bald. I gave him my slip that he had to sign, and then took my seat next to Alice. The reading list he'd given me was fairly simple, I'd read it all already. I sat back and listened to the lecture, writing notes carefully. Before I even realised what was happening, the bell was ringing and it was time to move on to the next class.

I had Government next, with Mr Jefferson, who I decided I already hated because of the weight of the textbook he gave me at the beginning of the lesson. He sent me to a seat in the middle row, which was conveniently next to Alice again. That lesson droned on a bit, because I found the topic horribly boring.

I had Trigonometry then with Mr Varner, and he sat me down on the front row next to Angela Weber, who gave me a quick hug and a "Hello," before getting back to her work. I walked with Angela to Spanish, and we both walked in to find Alice already seated next to Emmett McCarty. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Angela again. We had time to talk to each other in this lesson, and I found out that she was with Ben Cheney, a cute boy who'd liked her since I was at this school the first time.

When the bell went, we all walked to the dining hall, and sat at the usual table. I grabbed my purse out of my bag and then left my bag on my seat and went to the queue. I paid for my pizza and walked back to the table, making sure I didn't slip or anything. I made it back unharmed and sat back down.

"Bella!" Someone called; I looked over to see Emmett waving at me. "How was your first day?" He boomed across the room.

"It wasn't my first day!" I shouted back to him.

"Owned!" Mike Newton shouted, causing the room to laugh. I looked back at Alice to see she was still laughing.

"Alice, it really wasn't that funny." I chuckled.

"It was." Angela argued.

"Hey, Alice, where's your brother?" I asked her.

"Um, I actually don't know. Probably getting laid somewhere by Tanya." She grimaced.

"Oh, lovely." I said.

"Bella, did you lose the big V when you were in Florida?" Alice whispered to me.

"Yeah, I did." I told her, nodding.

"Oh my god! Really! When a girl loses her virginity, she tells her best friend!" She shouted, causing the whole room to look at her. I blushed tomato red because as she shouted, Edward walked into the room and looked right over at us.

"Alice! Shut up!" I whispered.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me you lost your virginity when you were in Florida!" She continued, still shouting. The whole cafeteria had gone quiet listening, to this conversation.

"Because it was years ago!" I said back, in a normal voice, but she carried on shouting.

"So it hasn't happened since?" She asked, condescendingly.

"Yes, it has! My god Alice, it's not like I became a saint! I had sex with my boyfriend of the time!" I told her, realising that the whole room could hear me. I sunk lower into my chair.

"WOO! Go Bella! You beat Mike!" Emmett cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Alice and I turned to him, and then burst out laughing, clutching our sides. In attempt to stop laughing, we sat up straight but ended up falling off of our seats and rolling around on the floor. When our laughter had died down to quiet giggles, we sat back on our seats and noticed that the room had gone back to normal conversation.

"Alice!" I scolded her. "I can't believe you shouted that out!"

"Well, excuse me! At least they don't think that you're a prude now!" She said, pointing to the rest of the room.

I just sighed and went back to my pizza, which was now cold.

I looked over to Mike, to see him punch Edward on the shoulder, point at me and then walk over to me.

Edward was watching intently and from where he was sat, he could hear the conversation easily.

"So, Bella. I think we should go out, when are you free?" Mike asked me, pulling up a chair.

"Hmm, how about never? Does never work for you?" I asked. Edward burst out laughing at Mike turned bright red.

"That wasn't very nice, Bella." He told me.

"I'll try being nicer, if you'll try being smarter." I told him, causing Edward to laugh even harder. Mike muttered something under his breath and walked off, going back to his table. I turned back to Alice and rolled my eyes.

"Bella." She told me, pointing behind me. I turned around again to see Edward stood there.

"Hello." He told me.

"Hi."

"How are you?" He asked.

"None of your business." I told him.

"Hmm." He said to himself. I sighed.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" I asked him.

"No." I groaned. He reached a hand out to me but I stopped him.

"Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll get if you touch me?" I asked him.

"No, you didn't tell me that, actually. Thanks for the warning." He smirked, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Goodbye, Edward." I told him, turning around again. I heard his footsteps retreating and smirked to myself.

"This could be fun." I told Alice and Angela.

"Oh, girl. I've just fallen in love with you, no one has ever had the huts to shut him up, and you got Mike too! Damn! You must have magical powers!" Alice cheered at me.

"Says you, you freaky little physic." Alice sighed.

"I'm not a physic, I just get a feeling if something bad is going to happen. Like the night you left." She told me.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Cullen."

"Hey, Babe!" We looked to the side to see Ben Cheney walking towards us. He pulled a chair up next to Angela and her face lit up in adoration.

"Hello." She blushed.

He gave her a big kiss on the lips and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her next to him. I smiled at them fondly, jealous of the love they shared.

I felt like I was intruding in a private moment, so I turned away, so the adoring smile still on my face, and locked eyes with Edward Cullen. He was looking at my curiously, and I looked down towards his lips, and saw the same smile was on his face. I blushed and looked away, and saw Mike walking towards me again.

"Hey, baby. I heard you lost your big V when you were away, and I must say, I'm not surprised." He smirked.

"Are you calling me a slag?" I asked him, my eyes flaring.

"Um, no. I'm um, just saying, that you...um. You know..." He stuttered.

"No actually, I don't. What are you implying, Mike?" I stood up so we were face to face.

"I was just saying how hot you were?" He said it like a question.

"Hmm." I muttered, then turned around and sat down. He sighed a breath of relief and turned around, walking back to his table. I grabbed Angela's empty lemonade bottle and threw it at the back of his retreating head. The force of it made him jump and he tripped over his own feet, and then fell right onto his face. The whole room erupted into laughter, and I smirked, turning back to Alice and Angela. I didn't miss the look Edward was giving me either, but I ignored it.

"So, Bella. What lessons do you have this afternoon?" I checked my timetable.

"Um, biology and then Gym." I groaned.

"Oh, you've probably got biology with Edward." Alice muttered, making me groan again.

"Well, that's just perfect." I grumbled.

"So, Bella, Tell me all about you losing your virginity. Was it romantic? How long did it last? How many times have you done it since? Did your boyfriend...Wait; it was a guy, right? Of course it was. How long were you going out with him...?"

I stopped listening to her; maybe gym wouldn't be too bad after all.

I walked into biology and went straight to Mr Banner to give him my slip without looking at the class, because I knew that Edward was in this class.

He sent me to the only empty seat in the class; I didn't look up when I sat down. I was saying private, silent prayers to myself, hoping there was some God out there that saved me from being next to the one person I was against sitting next to.

"Hello Bella." Apparently, there were no Gods.

I nodded once at his beautiful, smirking face then turned to the front of the classroom. He tried to start a conversation with me several times, but I just ignored him and only gave him one word answers if I really had too. When the bell went, I got up without a word and walked into gym. Gym was...eventful. I fell. A lot. And Mike was in there, making it just that little bit better. I came out without _that_ many injuries. I got straight into my cab when I got out of gym, and drove straight to the store. Charlie was in desperate need of a decent meal.

**I would love a review, because I love all of you! You have no idea how happy reviews make me. **** They brighten my day.**


	3. High School Never Ends

**Eek. New chapter, guys! Are you happy? I'm happy. Hope you enjoy it. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight. Not me. **

When I got to the store, I text Alice to come and meet me. I needed to talk to her about all the male attention I was getting, because to be honest, it was pissing me off. I'd never really gotten a lot of male attention before. When I'd lived in Florida, the guys there were very distant from me. They'd seen me at my worst days, when I first got there and I was the lonely nerd with no friends, and then when I started to develop more. They'd seen my body change throughout the years, and I guess that could make any relationship kind of awkward.

Then I met Logan.

He'd just moved from California and was new, like me. We met when I was 15 and quickly became best friends. His mother, Gianna, was an average housewife and his father, Marcus, was a lawyer. They'd both made me feel very welcome whenever I'd been over, and allowed me to sleep over at their house. They even let me sleep in Logan's room, just because we were so close. They knew nothing would ever happen between us when they were in the house, anyway. His mother would always hint at me, asking me if we were moving forward at all. I'd always deny it because I'd never felt anything like that to him, but after a while, I began to feel different around him. I started to wonder why his mother had mentioned that to me in the first place. Did he feel the same way? At the time, the idea was laughable. Why would toned, dark haired Logan like pale, boring old me?

When we were both 16, we went to the junior dance together. We decided that because both of our statuses were single, we'd just go together as friends. I'd harboured feelings for Logan for near enough a year at this point, and when he asked me, I couldn't help but get excited. Of course, his mother noticed and questioned me about it. I eventually told her everything and she nearly burst with excitement. She did squeal and jump around quite a bit. She refused to tell me anything else about Logan, did that mean he like me as well? I didn't want to make any assumptions but inside, my heart soared. Of course I was still in denial; I didn't really believe that he had any feelings for me, as much as I wished he did.

When I got back home the week before the dance and saw my mom and Gianna looking at a map intently, I was confused. It was a map of the city. When I asked them about it, they said they were looking for a good dress shop to bring me too. I was confused as to why they were both so bothered about it. It was just a dance, right? It's not like anything was going to happen, but their obvious excitement fired my hope. I knew it was irrational, to love my best friend. My mom drove me and Gianna to the dress shop, and I was surprised at how far they went. Wasn't there a perfectly good store just outside of town? When we got to the store, they both chose piles and dresses and draped them over their arms. I tried them all on, and I realised that they were all red. I knew that was Logan's favourite colour, but I chose not to dwell on it.

In the end, they chose a red dress that stopped just above my knee, it was tight fitting and showed off curves I didn't know I had. It was strapless, so they got me a beautiful diamond necklace from a shop down the road, and they bought it despite my complaining. I got some red flats, because I knew I couldn't walk in heels, never mind dance in them, and I hated dancing anyway. When it came to the day of the dance, my mom curled my hair so it framed my face and cascaded down my back. She applied a tiny bit of make-up to my eyes and face in a sort of natural-but-sexy way.

When Logan came to pick me up, I didn't miss the look he gave me when I opened the door, but I ignored it. He was probably just shocked to see me dressed up; I only ever wore baggy t-shirts and jeans. He looked absolutely gorgeous as well. He had on a black suit with a red tie; no doubt the parent's planning. The dark colour of the suit matched his tanned skin beautifully, and he looked like something out of a magazine. He handed me a rose and I passed it on to mom, and she promised me she'd put it on my desk in my room. We linked arms and I threw my overnight bag in the trunk, as I was sleeping over at his house that night. He opened the passenger door for me and I slipped in, being careful not to flash anything when I bent my legs. He shut the door softly behind me and got in the driver's seat. When we got to the dance, it was really magic. It was a winter wonderland theme, and there was fake snow in the corners, and ornate snowflakes and decorations hanging around the room.

We danced for a bit, but my feet started to ache, so we went to get a drink and sat down. Someone came to ask me to dance, but I declined, wanting to spend more time with Logan. When the song 'Always' came on by Bon Jovi, Logan asked me to dance. We stood next to each other, with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. After a while he began to sing the words softly in my ear. He then told me he loved me, and kissed me until I felt faint. He told me he'd loved since he'd first seen me and that he didn't want it to be a secret anymore. I told him I felt the same and we kissed again.

To say our parents were pleased would be a bit of an understatement. They were more on the ecstatic side, literally. My mom was picking out china patterns before our first date. Logan was very patient with me, he knew how scary 'it' could be, and he hadn't done it either, and we wanted our first time to be special, and with each other. Which is was, it was on my birthday and he made me a picnic then took me to a really expensive hotel. When he found out the news that I was coming back here, he was distraught. We were both were, we discussed the idea of a long distance relationship, but ended up becoming just friends again, and we were going to keep in touch all the time. This way, we could both move on and be happy again.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted. I jumped and turned around.

"What?" I breathed, putting a hand against my heart to try and calm my heart.

"I called you like 5 times and you wouldn't answer me." She told me.

"Oh, sorry. I was daydreaming."

"Oh, what about?" She inquired, curiously.

"Logan." I told her simply.

"Who's Logan?" She asked, confused. I re-told her the whole story and by the time I'd finished, she was 'Aww-ing' at me.

"Bella, that's so sweet!" She told me.

"Yeah, I know. I miss him." I sighed.

"Aww, it'll be okay! We'll find you a brand new love buddy."

"Ha-Ha. You're just soooo funny Alice." I said, sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Well, what about him?" She asked, pointing to a guy with dark hair and russet skin, he had brilliantly white teeth and was very tall.

"I'm sure I know him from somewhere." I wondered out loud.

"That's Jacob Black." She told me, I recognised the name from somewhere.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Jacob asked, turning to face me.

"Um, yeah?"

"It's me, Jacob Black! You bought my dad's truck!" He said, walking toward me. My eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh my God! Jacob!" I squealed, running towards him. He pulled me up into a large hug and spun me in a circle.

"How've you been, baby?" He asked me, laughing.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good." He smiled.

"Listen Jake, I'll meet up with you later, 'kay? I'm just shopping for my dad; I'll meet with you when I'm done, in about 10 minutes? I'll meet you outside the shop?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's great!" He grinned, a wide smile that showed his teeth.

Alice and I finished shopping, talking about all the boys that seemed to have an obsession with me, and laughing at ways I could get back at them. When we left the store, we put the bags in my truck, and I offered her to say with us, but she had to head home. She was just leaving when Edward and his friends started walking towards me, laughing and joking. Edward was staring at right at me, but I heard someone call me from my right. Edward's eyes narrowed in that direction; and I followed his eyes to see Jacob jogging towards me. I ran the rest of the way and he picked me up in a big hug, spinning me round in a circle. He stopped spinning in the direction that would make me face Edward, and kept me wrapped in a big hug. Edward looked like he wanted to rip Jacob's head off, which really confused me. What was his problem?

"Hey Bells!" Jacob greeted me.

"Hey Jake." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing, me and Jake really got along great. I found out that he had a girlfriend called Nessie, and he took me to meet her. She was really beautiful. Then he started questioning me about Edward. It really confused him just as much as me. That's how we devised, 'The Plan.'

Jacob was going to pretend to be my boyfriend. Nessie was fine with it, in fact, it was her idea. We were going to make all the guys that were bothering me jealous. They were going to leave me alone, and then I could get back to my life.

Jake and I would act like we were together and any available opportunity. Hopefully, everyone would leave me alone when they saw that I wasn't available. We rang Alice, and told her of our plan and she started doing a little maniacal laugh that actually kind of scared me. She called us all genius' and she was going to invite everyone to the cinema that weekend, and she was going to get Edward to invite some of his friends as well. I'd go along with Jacob and we'd pretend. This would mean I'd probably have to kiss him, which I wasn't exactly comfortable with and neither was he, but Nessie had told that she perfectly fine with it. She knew I didn't see Jake that way and he me. They were deeply in love.

School the next day was pretty boring. In biology, I was bombarded by questions from Edward.

"Who was that guy you were with yesterday?" He asked.

"Jacob Black."

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked, sharply.

"Yes." His eyes narrowed noticeably.

"He's not good for you." He told me.

"Oh? And who is?" I snorted.

"Me?" I laughed quite loudly, and Mr Banner had to tell me to quiet down a bit.

"Sorry. That's just too funny." I laughed.

"What's funny about it?" I shook my head.

"Never mind."

"Are you going on Saturday?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah. Are you taking Jacob?" He asked. He said Jacob's name like it was a disease.

"Yep."

"Ok."

That was the end of our conversation. There was something in his tone, in the way he spoke, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

All I know is that I couldn't _wait_ for Saturday.

**Reviews make me happy. :D**


	4. Too Cool For School

**Howdy. This is the cinema chapter. A few of you reviewers were very excited about this chapter. (: So here it is!**

**I just wanted to thank you for the reviews from this story. The response is amzing, keep it up. I love you all for it.**

**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, not me. Don't we all wish we could own it though? I know I do.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**3, 2, 1...**

"_Bella! Come on! The showing starts at 5, and we can't be late!" Alice shouted to me from downstairs._

"_Okay, okay! I'm coming woman!" I called back, throwing a sweatshirt over my plain black t-shirt and running down the stairs. Alice's eyes narrowed as she took in my appearance, but I wasn't bothered. I was only going to turn 12, it's not like I was a teenager yet. And we're going to the cinema, where it's dark. Nobody can see you anyway! _

"_What?" I asked her, becoming uncomfortable with her staring._

"_Take of the sweatshirt and you'll look fine." She assessed._

"_But it's cold! And it gets even colder in the pictures!" I complained. Alice rolled her eyes at me and walked towards the door. _

"_Dad? Are you ready to drop us off yet?" My dad was going to drop us off at the cinema and then pick us back up again. He wanted to come in with us, but I nearly threw a fit when he mentioned it, and also, Alice said the film has got some kissing in it, and I don't want to be around Charlie when that's on._

"_Yeah, Bells." I heard him shout, heaving himself off of the couch. Me and Alice went outside and stood by the doors of the cruiser, waiting for him to unlock the door. _

"_What's this film called again?" Charlie asked once we were all seated and buckled in._

"_The Switch." Alice told him._

"_Oh, yeah. I saw the commercial for that. Is there going to be a lot of sex in this? Because I know you're getting older Bells, but you're still only 12." He reprimanded me, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation._

"_Dad, the rating of the film is a 12, I'm sure it's fine," I calmed him._

"_Okay then." He muttered, turning his attention back to the road. I rolled me eyes at Alice and we both tried to stop our giggles by biting out fingers and looking out of the window._

_When we pulled into the cinema parking lot, we got out of the car and Charlie gave me enough money for both of us to get in and have so popcorn and a soda. Going to stand in the concession line, I gave Alice her ticket and slipped mine into my pocket. _

"_What do you want?" I asked her while we were waiting._

"_Salted popcorn and a cola." _

"_Ew, salted?" _

"_Mmmm! Yeah, Bella it's soooo nice!" She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her antics, but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I was so glad we were doing something without our parents. It made me feel so grown up._

"_ALICE!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Edward standing there with Emmett and Jessica. _

_Oh no, I thought. They couldn't ruin the best birthday I'd ever had. I wouldn't let them, I swore to myself._

"_What?" She asked._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked her._

"_Celebrating Bella's birthday." She told him, pointing to me._

"_Oh! Why weren't we invited?" He asked, glaring at me._

"_Why do you think?" I sneered at him._

"_I don't know, that's why I asked you." He laughed._

"_Well, I'll tell you shall I? It's because you're a mean, filrthy, disgusting pig!" I shouted at him. "You always pick on me, and for what? My looks? It's not like I can control the face that I need glasses and my mom won't let me wear contacts. It's not my fault I need braces, but one day, my teeth _will_ be perfect! It's worth waiting for that! It's not my fault that my hair's a frizzy mess on top of my head! I can't control these things Edward!"I ranted on._

"_Well, you could just go to a ha-" I cut him off._

"_No I can't just go to a hairdressers, Edward. Okay, you're family has money, good for you! Mine doesn't! Do you know how rare it is I even get to _go_ to cinema? We can't afford! I really don't appreciate you coming around me flaunting off the fact that you're rich with all your fancy clothes and perfectly cut hair. Some of us, can't do that!"_

"_Bella, I didn't-" I stopped him again._

"_I don't care about whatever you're about to say, okay? This was going to be the best birthday I've ever had. Just me and my best friend. But of course, you just_ had_ to go and ruin it, didn't you? You can't ever think about the fact that people have feelings. Well, thank you very much Edward. Thank you for ruining my birthday." I told him before I grabbed the popcorn I'd ordered before he came and grabbed Alice hand, before dragging her into the screen we were supposed to be in._

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know my big fat jerk of a brother would even show up here." She told me honestly. _

"_It's fine." I sighed. "Let's just watch the film."I turned my head to the screen and tried to forget about Edward Cullen._

On Saturday morning, Nessie and Alice came over to 'style' me. That's what Alice called it. I called it 'Let's-All-Attack-Bella-With-Hot-Things-And-Make-up', but who's complaining? Apart from me, that is. They primped me with curlers and jabbed at my eyes with mascara sticks. They dressed me in too-tight black skinny jeans and a blue top that was way too low cut for my own good. Jacob came around at about 6.30. We were planning on leaving at about 6.45 so we all sat down in my living room and talked for a bit.

"Nessie, why don't you come?" I asked her, she looked a little shocked to be asked to I smiled at her in a friendly way.

"Well, I don't want to mess up the plan, if I'm there and I see the two of you kissing, I'll probably freak." She laughed.

"We don't have to do it if you're not comfortable with it." I told her.

"No, it's fine! Honestly, I'm just nervous that you won't be convincing enough." She told us, honestly.

"Well, why don't you try it out now?" Alice asked. "Get some practise in so that when you do it when we're out, it won't be your first time."

"Oh, well I guess we could." I said nervously, looking at Nessie again, she was laughing at my face.

"Bella! Calm down, It's fine. I know that Jake loves me. That's enough to keep me sane." She winked at me."

"Okay then. Are you okay with that?" I asked, looking at Jacob. He shrugged and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't mind." He told me, and he bent down and pressed him lips against mine. He kissed for a few moments before he broke away. We both looked at each other for a few seconds and then I nodded, looking towards Alice and Nessie.

"I think you're fine, Ness. No sparks, don't worry about it," I laughed and Jacob joined in.

"Well, let's get going." Alice hopped up and walked towards the door. I stood up behind her and Jacob gave Nessie a big kiss, lifting her off of the ground. I turned around to give them privacy and smiled to myself as I heard them say "I love you" to each other.

When we were all in the car, Alice drove towards the cinema in Port Angeles in a speed that was way over the speed limit, but I was too scared to look at the speedometer. When we got there, Edward and his friends and Angela and Ben were already there, so Jacob opened my door for me and we stepped out. I grabbed his hand and he was a little tense. I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Think of Nessie." In his ear and then kissed his cheek. He relaxed and smiled at me, whispering his thanks back and kissed me softly on the lips.

We started walking forward again and came to a stop in front of Edward and next to Alice.

"What are we seeing?" I asked.

"That horror one, The Last Exorcism." My eyes widened, I didn't like scary films. Jacob noticed this and started whispering in my ear. "I'll protect you, Bella." He said it loud enough that Edward could hear, but no one else could. Alice had told us that we had to try and annoy him most, she wouldn't tell me why. Probably revenge.

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his lips. When I turned around, Edward had his hands clenched tightly into fists and his teeth were gritted. I gave him a confused look and he nodded his head towards Jacob. I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out what he was telling me but he nodded his head and sighed. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight to my left foot, grabbing Jacob's hand more tightly.

"So! Are we gonna go or something? I'm bored!" Emmett whined. I snorted at him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I just got told that people with fewer brain cells get bored easier. Don't know if it's true or not, but..." I trailed off, smirking.

"Har-Har, Bella. You know, I don't like this new attitude you've gotten. Is that because you had sex? I mean, you used to be all...quiet."

"No it's not because I had sex." I paused to glare at Alice, she smiled at me sheepishly. "And quiet? That's because whenever I said anything, you took the piss out of me! What was I supposed to do?" I asked, exasperated.

"Um, about that...I'm real sorry Bella, honest. I didn't ever want you to feel like that and um...yeah." Emmett said, scratching the back of his head. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them again when I started to talk.

"It's okay, Emmett. Yeah, I was annoyed, but you're the only one who's apologized to me, so I accept it." I smiled at him and he grinned widely at me.

"Thanks Bells!" He grinned wider.

"I'm sorry too, Bella." Edward said next to me, I turned around to glare at him.

"Well, that just proves how much of a man you are, doesn't it Edward. You need someone to apologize to me first before you do?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"God, Bella! Why are you being like this?" He asked me.

"Being like what?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Like everything I do, you comment. I can't do anything right anymore!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Well, now you know how I felt for 7 years." I smiled sweetly at him, and then I followed Alice into the cinema, dragging Jacob along with me. We sat on one big row, Emmett went first, then Rosalie Hale, his girlfriend. After Rosalie went Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother and then Alice. Alice had had a crush on Jasper since they were little, and she was hoping if she accidentally cowered against him when she got scared, he'd put his arm around her to comfort her. After Alice went Jacob, then me and then Edward. Angela went next to Edward, then Ben then Jessica and then Mike on the end. I hoped that Jessica and Mike would hit it off, so Mike would leave me alone as well.

During the film, I actually did get really scared, Edward noticed my discomfort, and from the corner of my eye, I saw him raise him arm, as if her was going to put it around me, so I cowered into Jacob's side before he could. Jacob slid down lower in his seat so he was closer to my height and put his arm around my shoulder and leaned his head against mine. He really was perfect at the whole acting thing. He was better than me anyway. Edward's arm lowered again and he rested it against the arm rest and went back to the film.

When it was finished, I was frozen. I could hear Jacob asking me if I as okay, but I couldn't register it. The film was just so scary! I know that my response was completely irrational, and that I shouldn't be so scared. I shook my head and stood up, leaning onto Jacob.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was just really scary." I'd have nightmares tonight; it's a good job Alice was staying over.

He chuckled and kissed my head. We walked out of the screen and walked down the stairs to the doors.

"Where shall we eat?" Emmett boomed. "I'm starved."

"I'm shocked." I gasped. Alice laughed.

"How 'bout Pizza Hut?" Jacob suggested.

"Awesome, man! I think I love you." Emmett announced. Edward glared at him.

"Come on, you big oaf." Rosalie smiled as she pulled him to the car. We got in our respective cars and made our way to the Pizza Hut just outside of Port Angeles. Emmett was out of the car and in the restaurant, before I could even blink. I don't know his parents ever fed him.

"You still okay with this?" I asked Jacob before we got out. He rolled his eyes and got out, walking round to my side to open my door.

"Yes Bells!" He laughed. I shook my head and pouted as he started to walk towards the doors. I stayed in the same spot, my feet glued to the floor. I didn't want to tell him, but I'd twisted my ankle getting out of the car, and I couldn't actually move at the moment.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I, um, twisted my ankle?" I muttered, although it sounded like a question.

"How'd you manage that?" He laughed.

"Well, it's not like I did it on purpose!" I disagreed. He looked at me for a moment before he sighed and scooped me up in his arms.

"Jake! Put me down!" I squealed.

"Bells, honey. Why would I put you down, when you can't even walk?"

I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest. When he walked us into the restaurant, we received some very funny looks, mostly from the other customers. Finding our table wasn't difficult, it was right in the centre of the room, and they gave us weird looks also when he carefully put me in a seat and then took the seat next to me.

"Um, what was the carrying for?" Edward asked.

"She twisted her ankle getting out of the car." Jake rolled his eyes, and I punched his bicep but in turn, had to shake my hand around a bit.

"Woah! Jake! How long do you work out for?" I asked out of general curiosity, squeezing his bicep again.

"Um, I don't know. A lot?" He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the menu, ignoring the glares I was receiving in the side of my head from Edward.

**I want to apologise if I offended anyone with the whole 'brain cells' comment. That wasn't meant to be taken offencively. Also, I haven't seen 'The Last Exorcism', but the advert on TV looks really scary. Review please. :')**


	5. Always

**Hello, I really need to apologise for my absence. Honestly, it's nobody's fault but my own. Basically, I had so much homework to for my History, literally loads. And that was just on top of my other homework. And then my laptop charger broke so I had to order a new one, but here's the chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry again for the long wait!**

**I love the fact that I've got so many reviews already! You all make me so happy, you're the reason I update.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer – SM owns Twilight.**

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called to me across the cafeteria. I walked over to the lunch line and queued for what seemed like forever before I grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of lemonade. Walking over to join Alice at our usual table, I was greeted by Emmett sat in my spot.

"Get up." I said.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. He had pizza sauce wiped all over his face and was mid chew.

"First, wipe your face and chew, chew, chew and swallow..." I waited until he had done what I told him before I continued. "You're sat in my seat." I told him.

"What? Can't you just sit there?" He pointed to the seat next to him.

"No, because that's my seat."

"Well, I want to sit here." He replied, cockily. He sat up further in his seat and shifted into a 'manly' pose.

"Well, I want you to get your ass out of my seat before I make you." I glared at him.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do Smella?"

_Flashback_

"_Smella! Over here!" Emmett called to me. I ignored him and pushed my glasses further up my face._

"_Hey, Smella! What're you reading?" His voice was closer now, right next to me. I looked up to see him smirking at me; at his sides were Jessica Stanley and Edward Cullen._

"_Um, nothing." I muttered, looking down again. He snatched the book out of my hands and threw it to Edward before I could grab it back._

"_Wuthering Heights?" Edward asked, his nose scrunching up._

"_Why are you reading this? It's an old person book!" Jessica asked, looking at the book like it was offensive to her in some way._

"_Because I like it." I replied, blushing a million different shades of red._

"_What do you mean you like it?" Edward rolled his eyes, shifting his weight to his left foot._

"_Shh!" The librarian shushed him. _

"_Sorry." He rolled his eyes again._

"_Why are you reading in the library?" Jessica asked, I looked at her like she was stupid._

"_Well Jessica, people normally read in libraries, that's what they're for." Where did the confidence come from? Go me!_

"_What did you just say to me?" She asked, glaring. Emmett and Edward were chuckling silently behind her at my remark._

"_Oh, erm...nothing. I er, I didn't say anything Jessica." I muttered._

"_Yeah, I didn't think so."_

"_So, what do we do with the book guys?" Edward asked. He walked away from me a bit, pacing up and down. He had a concentrated look on his face, like he actually cared what happened to it. _

"_Well, Bella. What do you want us to do with it?" Emmett chuckled._

"_Give it back to me, please." I said, quietly._

"_Huh? I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it please?" Edward asked, leaning towards me and cupping his ear with the hand that wasn't gripping my book._

"_Please, give me my book back?" I asked a little louder. "It was my Grans, please don't ruin it." My Gran had been dead for a few years, and the book was one of my most favourite things I had of hers._

"_Oh, it was your Grans!"Jessica shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "That's why you want to keep it."_

"_Hmm, what a predicament we are in." Edward murmured. His beautiful green eyes sparkling._

"_Shhh!" The librarian shushed him again._

"_Well, I think I might keep this." Edward said, pulling his bag off of his back a throwing my book into it._

"_Please, please don't!" I begged._

"_Too late, I already did." He laughed and then all walked off without giving me a second glance. I sat there for what seemed like forever, brushing never ending tears away from my face. I walked out of the library and walked straight into Emmett._

"_Ew, want do you want?" He asked me._

"_Nothing, it was an accident, sorry." I murmured, trying to get past him._

"_I need to get past, Emmett." I sighed._

"_And?" He asked._

"_You need to get out of my way for me to get past."_

"_Oh yeah? What're you gonna do Smella?"_

_End Flashback_

I froze, tear pricking in my eyes. Emmett seemed to realise his mistake, because he stood up straight away and sat in the seat next to the one he was in.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down in my seat.

"No, Bella I'm so sorry. I'd completely forgotten about that, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by calling you Smella, I swear. I thought that since we're okay now...you know...you wouldn't mind me calling it you?" He said, apologetically.

"Emmett it's fine, really. And I don't mind you calling me Smella as long as you keep it between the two of us, 'kay?" I smiled.

"Thanks, Bells! I knew there was a reason I loved you." He told me, clutching his heart.

"Oh, har har." I chuckled, shaking my head.

Alice drew us into another conversation. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but it was hard. She was talking about some shopping spree she wanted Angela to go on, she asked me but I politely declined. Why did I keep getting these flashbacks? I mean it's like I'm reliving that part of my life all over again, was it just a bad idea coming back here? Alice was talking about everyone coming to my house tonight. She knew that Emmett lived next door, so she thought we could have a barbeque on my lawn. If I was smart, I would have said no. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't think to tell her that Jacob was coming over later with Nessie.

"Alice!" Someone called. I looked over to see Edward walking over to us.

_Bow chicka wow wow..._

_Phwoar._ Honestly, I tried not to stare at the way that his white t-shirt clung to his pecks, or the way his too tight skinny jeans clung to his legs. _Queue the pile of Bella Goo on the floor._

He pulled a chair up next to me and I caught a whiff of him. He smelt gorgeous, like a mix of light cologne and summer. I felt myself physically shudder. Turning my head back to the pizza, I played with the ages before taking a large bite out of it.

"Mom said that you were going to a barbeque tonight at Bella's house?" He asked, turning to look at me. I nodded at him before looking at Alice.

"How in the hell does your Mom know Alice? You were just talking about it like 10 minutes ago!" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, I already asked my mom last night. I knew you'd say yes." I rolled my eyes and looked back at my pizza, glad I had control of my life. _Yeah right._

"Anyway," Edward continued in his gorgeous, honey melted voice. "I was wondering why I wasn't invited." He asked looking at me to answer.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't even know about it until about 10 minutes ago!" I defended myself.

"Okay, okay!" Alice intervened. "Edward, come to the barbeque. Jeez! I have to do everything around here."

I laughed quietly to myself and looked over to see Edward doing the same. The bell rang out and I stood up, throwing my rubbish in the trash and set off walking towards Biology. I sat down and took out my pencil case and books and put them on the table. The seat next to me scraped along the floor and the sound made me shudder.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked me, I turned to look at him. _Did someone just turn the heat on?_

"Yeah?"

"I was, um, wondering, are you okay with me, you know...coming tonight?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, erm...yeah, no I don't mind." I smiled at him.

"Oh, really?" He seemed shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was always so horrible to you, and I thought that maybe you'd want to...I don't know, um...not have me there? I don't know, I guess I just..." I cut him off.

"Edward it's fine, really."

"Okay, thanks." He grinned. "Oh, is Jacob going to be there?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. He was going to come round with his girlfriend anyway." I told him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"What?"

"You said, 'he's coming round with his girlfriend'...you're his girlfriend, aren't you?" _Crap, crap, crap, crap, double crap, crappity, crap, crap, CRAP!_

"Oh, about that, so you see...I erm." I trailed off.

"You what?" He asked. I sighed and looked away, deciding to just tell him.

"Okay, so I never really was going you with Jake. He's been dating his girlfriend Nessie for ages now, and when I got back here I was so annoyed with you all about what happened when I was here last time. Me and Jake decided we would pretend to go out to annoy you all. I don't know why in the world me dating someone would annoy you, but Alice said it would...anyway, Ness didn't mind it so we both just played along. But Jake's one of my best friend's over here, so it wasn't awkward or anything."

I braved a glance at him to see anger all over his face.

"So, you pretended?" He spat.

"Yes, why?" I asked, defensive.

"How could you do that? Do you have any idea how that could have made any of us feel?" He ramble on.

"Do you realise how you made _me_ feel when I was 11 years old and I broke my leg when you tripped me up in the cafeteria? Do you realise how it made me feel when you and your friends would ridicule me in front of everyone until I cried? Or do you realise how it felt to have you take my Wuthering Heights book when it was the only real thing I had left of my Gran?" I asked, letting all my frustration out.

His eyes softened and he looked at me apologetically.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't think you could even understand how sorry I am that any of that happened. We were young and we were stupid, mean and arrogant. We didn't care about your feelings at all and I'm so sorry that we put you through that Bella, I truly am."

I wanted to trust him, but my head was telling me I was setting myself up for more hurt. My heart, however, was telling me to forgive him and put this whole mess behind us.

"Okay," I sighed, looking back at him.

"Okay?" He asked, confused.

"I forgive you, Edward. I already forgave Emmett anyway, so..." He smiled a crooked grin that made me near enough faint.

"Thank you, Bella, you don't know-" He was cut off my Mr Banner finally entering the room, only about 15 minutes late with some stupid excuse about a staff meeting. He started off on a lecture I'd already studied in Jacksonville, so I doodled on the corner of my notebook; intricate little swirls flowed across my page. I was just about to turn over when a folded piece of paper was shoved under my way. I looked at Edward to see him making notes on his paper, a smirk on his face. I opened the paper and held back a gasp at his handwriting. Was there anything about the boy that wasn't perfect? _Sigh._

_Nice doodles._

It said simply, I raised an eyebrow and grabbed a pen, adding a note to the piece of paper and hitting myself internally for ruining the page with page with my messy scrawl.

_Thanks, I'm quite proud._

I received a note back a few moments later.

_You should be, those are some pretty intense swirls. Shouldn't you be paying attention to this lecture?_

_Nah, I studied this in Jacksonville._

_Oh, smart ass, are we?_

_Oh Shut up._

_I didn't say anything!_

_Okay, then...stop writing. _

_Ouch Bella, that burned. It really did._

_I try. Shouldn't you be listening to this lecture?_

_Nope. I'm smart enough to ignore Mr Banner. _

_Smart-ass._

_Oooh, feisty._

_That's me. Bella Swan._

_Oooh, nice name. I'll have to forge it sometime._

_Yeah, it might take a few decades to decipher the complicated mass in the letters of my name._

_Fuck me, that was one intellectual sentence. _

_Language Mr Cullen._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Looking forward to tonight?_

I passed the note back over to him, but the bell rang just as her was about to send it back. He shoved it in his pencil case and said his goodbyes before walking off towards his next class. I walked to gym and was happy to find out that my teacher wasn't in, so we got out early. I walked to my truck and got in, driving to the store to get some meat for the barbeque tonight. Getting home, I sorted out the meat before running upstairs to check my email. There was one from my mom asking how I was, and there were a few junk ones that I deleted without reading. I picked up my cell and dialled Jake's number.

"Hey, Bells! Long time, no speak." He answered.

"Jake, hows life down on the Rez?" I asked.

"Good, good. We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, but there's a few others coming as well. Barbeque time."

"Oh, does that mean I have to tell Ness she can't come?"

"No, they all know we're a fake. You can bring her along and be all lovey dovey again."

"Great! I'll see you later then."

"Yep, bye Jake."

"See you, Bells."

I hung up and rang my Dad, telling him to be careful and work and I'd see him when he got home tomorrow. He had to go to Seattle and sort out some major crimes going on over there, and he was staying overnight to make it more convenient for himself.

At around 5, Alice showed up on my doorstep with a bag of snacks. She put all the crisps and chocolates in bowls and then put cling film over them to keep them fresh until everyone turned up. She but the soda's in the fridge and then went over to my stereo and plugged her iPod in, turning it on to 'Please Don't Let Me Go' by Olly Murs.

When someone knocked on the door at half 5, we all went outside and set up some chairs and tables, put the snacks on them and opened the windows, so we could hear the iPod music blaring from the speakers. 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry was playing now, and Alice was jumping around singing like a crazy person. Emmett came outside and saw her, joining in. I was just about to die from laughter when Emmett pulled me up with surprising strength and lifted me like a fireman, spinning me round in a circle.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I shouted. He laughed and spun me faster.

"Emmett, I swear to God! If you don't put me down right now I'm going to puke all over your head!" He laughed and slowed his circles.

"That's a pleasant thought." A velvet voice murmured from my left. Or was it my right? My head was spinning. Emmett put me on the floor and I closed my eyes trying to regain my sight, I took a shaky step forward and fell to the side, laughing. I lay on the floor for a moment before Emmett shouted "Pile-On!" This of course, meant Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob all piled on me.

"Guys! I can't, breathe!" I managed to gasp out.

"Hey, get off of her, she can't breathe." Edward told them. I felt the relief as the weight left me and I took a deep breath, standing up and sitting in my chair next to Alice.

"Man, that was rough." I muttered.

"Ha, tell me about it. I was right after you!" She laughed.

"Man, where's this grub! I'm starving!" Ben shouted towards Jake and Emmett, who were manning the food.

"It's gonna be a while, mate." Emmett told him.

"KARAOKE TIME!" Alice shouted. _Oh, the joys._

"Okay, but let's do it like a Spin the bottle type thing," Angela suggested. "Like whoever spins it gets to decide the song for whoever it lands on?"

"Plan, Angela." Alice muttered.

After we were all situated in a circle, me in between Ness and Jasper.

"Okay, rules. You've GOT to sing. No excuses." She paused.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Um, yeah actually." She laughed. "I'll spin first."

She got the empty cola bottle and spun it around on the plastic folder she'd put over the grass to make spinning it easier. It landed on Jasper.

"Okaaay, Jazz." _Jazz?_ What's going on! "I dare you to sing...Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls."

I've got to give it to him, he did it pretty damn well.

After a few more spins, I was proud of myself. I hadn't had to sing once! Of course, when it got to me I span it and who did it land on? I'll give you 3 guesses.

"Okay, Edward. I dare you to sing, 2 Atoms In A Molecule by Noah And The Whale."

I couldn't stop staring. I honestly had to stop myself from drooling and making a little puddle on the grass in front of me. The way his throat constricted when he hit certain notes and his eyes held more emotion than I thought possible. When he sat down again, I found myself watching him. He caught my eye and I blushed looking down. Angela spun the bottle and it landed on me. I groaned and fell back against the grass.

"Okay Bella." I sat up. "Sing Always by Bon Jovi." Edward's eyes snapped to me, so did everyone else's, what was all that about?

I stood up and went over to the iPod, picking the song on the playlist and listened to the opening music.

This romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up  
It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well,I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

Yeah I, will love you, baby  
Always and i'll be there  
Forever and a day, always

I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when i die you'll be on my mind  
and I'll love you, always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers thru your hair  
Touch your lips, to hold you near,  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You've been needing to hear, I'll wish I was him  
'Cause these words are mine, to say to you  
'Til the end of time

Yeah I, will love you, baby  
Always and i'll be there  
Forever and a day, always

If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price i won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
But baby, if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives,  
We'll find a place, where the sun still shines,

Yeah I, will love you, baby  
Always and i'll be there  
Forever and a day, always,

I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
and I'll love you, always.

Going to sit back down, everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Everyone muttered. Too much vodka? At the end of the night, everyone left, even Alice who was originally going to sleep over. I cleaned everything up and brought the chairs inside, put the leftover snacks in bags and locked the door and windows, before walking up the stairs and to my room, ready to fall into bed. Something caught my eye as I went to my drawer to get my pyjamas. On my bed, sat a parcel wrapped in silver paper with a note on top.

I walked towards it and picket up the note.

_I'm sorry. X_

Was written in Edward's handwriting. I placed it carefully on my desk and grabbed the parcel, un-wrapping it gently and literally burst into tears. In my hands, was my old copy of Wuthering Heights.

**I don't own 'Always' by Bon Jovi, but it's one rockin' song. Check it out if you haven't heard it before.  
Please leave a review? I'll love you forever if you do. Virtual love! (:**


	6. 1, 2, 3, 4, I Love You

**Another chapter for all you lovely people. (: **

**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

I was so touched by Edward's gesture, but I really needed to do some serious talking with him. Soon. I decided I'd do it at school today, I'd send him a note in Biology.

_Hey, Edward thanks for the-_

_Thank you so much for-_

_Why did you keep my-_

_How did you get into my room?-_

I guess I'll figure it out later. Now, however, I need to get ready for school. It was Monday morning and after the barbeque on Friday had been such a success, Alice had come over on Saturday morning to thoroughly clean the house before Charlie got back. We went over to Alice's on Sunday with Angela and I was hoping to run into Edward there, but apparently he was out with Carlisle buying something for his car.

I shook my head and pulled a pair of red skinny jeans - the skinniest, tightest pair that I own – and my black converse and a black fitted T-Shirt. Running a brush through my hair, I decided to leave in down, it was in a good mood today. I walked down the stairs slowly, grabbing a cereal bar and eating it on the couch, sorting out my bag. There was something missing, you know that feeling you get when you just_ know_ you've forgotten something? My essay! I ran back up the stairs to get the English essay I'd completed the night before and shoved it in my bag, running out side and locking the door behind me. The drive to school was uneventful; I found a parking space and got out, slamming the door closed behind me.

"Bella!" I turned to greet Alice.

"Hey Al." I smiled.

"How was your lastnight?"

"My lastnight?" I laughed. "I did my English essay. Yours?" I asked.

"Eh, Edward was being pissy." She waved her hand.

"Why was he being pissy?" I asked curiously as we made our way towards the school.

"Oh, I don't know. He was going off about how he left some girl a book. He was scared she'd be angry and then he was scared she'd be sad. He's a weirdo, he wouldn't even tell us who the girl was."

I bit my lip and looked away, was he really so worked up about that?

"Bells, do you know who the girl was?" Alice asked suspiciously. I shook my head furiously.

"Nope, no clue." I laughed nervously. I think it was my blush that gave it away.

"You do! Who is it?" She gasped.

"Okay, okay calm down. It was me." I told her.

"It was you!" She shouted.

"Yes, yes it was me! Shut up!"I told her everything and she was angry like I'd never seen her before.

"He took your book that he knew was the last thing you had of your Gran?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Um, yeah? But he apologised and he gave it back!" I defended him.

"Don't defend him, Bells. He's not worth it."

I was scared when I walked into biology, scared of what he'd say. He wasn't even there. Instead of biology, I found myself wondering where he was. Was he okay? When the bell went Alice caught up with me before gym and told me I was going to her house after school with Angela. I wanted to ask her where Edward was but I couldn't pluck up the courage. When we got to her house, we went straight to the living room and sat around talking.

"Alice, keep it down would you? Some of us are trying to sleep." Edward murmured from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see him walking towards us with his pyjama pants on and no shirt._ Well, cover me in butter and call me a sandwich. _Couldn't he like, put a shirt on or something?

"Sorry. S'not our fault your sick." She said to him.

Aww, he was sick? Now I felt bad.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing bad, just a cold."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you gonna watch this with us?" Alice asked him, holding up the case for Hot Fuzz.

"Um, yeah sure." He decided sitting on the chair.

While Alice set up the DVD, my cell phone started ringing. I fished it out of my pocket and opened it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"BELLA!" Logan shouted.

"Oh My God. Logan!" I asked. Alice squealed to my left and Edward said "What?" In a confused voice.

"Yep, what's up baby?" He asked. I grinned.

"Nothing, just about to watch a film with my friends." I told him. "You?"

"OH, that's what I called to tell you! I've met someone!" I was genuinely happy for him.

"OH, wow! Logan, that's great. Who is she?" I asked him.

"Well, she's called Jane and she's real beautiful Bells."

"Aw, Logan, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I knew you'd understand. Anything going on over there?"

"Nah, not yet. There's still time though." I snickered.

"True say Bells. Any ways, I've gotta go."

"Oh, okay babe. You better invite me to your wedding!" I warned him, he laughed.

"Will do Bella. See you,"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and slipped it into my pocket.

"Spill Bella!" Alice laughed.

"Oh, he found someone." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bells." She apologised.

"No, don't be! I'm happy for him." I told her.

"Who's Logan?" Edward asked confused.

"My ex from Florida."

"Oh." He replied simply. Alice put the film on and we settled down to watch it. I kept sneaking glances at Edward and his face was always thoughtful, like he was thinking about something really hard. When his eyes locked with mine, I couldn't look away. His beautiful green eyes captured my brown ones and held them. He blinked and I used the opportunity to look away, but I couldn't stop myself from looking at him again and he mouthed the words "follow me" to me and pointed towards the stairs. I nodded and got up after him and walked up the stairs. I could feel Alice's stares on my back but I didn't turn around. I followed Edward to his room and he closed the door behind me.

His room was amazing. There was a wall of CD's along one wall and there was a big bed in the middle. The opposite side of his room was made of glass, and it gave you an amazing view of Forks. A pile of converse of all colours on the floor in the corner and what looked like a big walk in closet. The walls were a light brown and the carpet was thick, fluffy and it was a cream colour.

"Wow, Edward. I love your room." I said in awe, turning around to face him.

"Thanks, I love it too." He smiled. "Want to sit down?" He asked, gesturing towards the bed.

"Yeah sure." I nodded and walked over, sitting on the bed and slipping of my shoes before curling my knees up to my chest.

He sat across from me and crossed his legs under him.

"Did you get my gift?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yes, thank you so much. I thought I'd never get that back. Why'd you keep it?" I asked him.

"I don't know really. I got home that night and I kept seeing your face when I took it and I couldn't. I knew I'd give it back to you and then you left, and I didn't know what to do, Bella. So I just kept it. It reminded me of you." He admitted.

"Why were you like that?" I asked him.

"Honestly? I don't know. I was a young boy, and I was popular. I didn't know what do to do, so I went along with what everyone else was doing. It made me cool, you know? I was so happy with myself and where I was in my life that I didn't think about your feelings and I'm so sorry Bella. Truly, truly sorry. Words could never describe how sorry I am. When your mother took you away, I could see the pain written all over your face. I'd never felt so helpless as I did in that moment.

"I could see it in your eyes, you wanted to stay. You'd do anything to be able to stay and then your mom picked you up and practically threw you in the car. I wanted to go over and throw her. She was forcing you to do it and you didn't have a choice. I was so angry. When the car pulled away and Charlie was just stood there, he just broke down. I've never seen a grown man cry, but man. He bawled. He just fell onto his knees and cried. Alice burst into tears, Esme started to sob, Carlisle was trying to hold the tears back and I just ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I got the book out of the drawer and just stared at it for hours.

"And then you got back. You were laughing with Alice outside and I'd never heard such a beautiful laugh, I didn't want to say anything so I kept up my act and told Alice to stop bringing her friends over. I didn't know it was you, and when she told me it was. I couldn't believe it, you'd changed so much. The moon was hitting you in such a way that I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life.

"You are beautiful Bella. Don't ever let anyone tell you any differently, I know that I did. But I was wrong; you were always beautiful, even back then." He whispered the last part. The tears in my eyes leaked down my face in silent cries and I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him tight. His arms gripped my waist and he held me tighter against him, burying his face in my hair. I pressed my nose into his neck.

"I forgive you, Edward. I forgave you that day in Biology when you sent me that note. I forgave you even more when I found my book on my bed. It's okay." I whispered.

"Thank you Bella. You don't even understand how much it means to me to hear you say that."

I chuckled and pulled away from him, feeling an emptiness after not being close to him anymore.

"What now?" I asked.

"It's up to you." He smiled. I was about to answer until I noticed the time.

"Shit, I've got to go, Charlie's gonna be home soon." I told him, putting my shoes on.

"Oh, okay." He murmured.

"I'll see you later though, yeah?" I asked him nervously.

"Yeah, yeah you will." I smiled and ran down the stairs and said my goodbyes to Alice and Angela. Carlisle and Esme walked into the room so I said goodbye to them, and then again to Edward before I opened the door and I was about to step out when I heard Edward mutter,

"I love you, Bella." I paused, one step out of the door and slowly turned around to face him. He was leaning against the stairs, with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked at the others, Alice and Angela were just about squealing with excitement and Carlisle and Esme had severely shocked expressions on their faces.

"What was that?" I asked him, turning to face him again.

"I love you Bella." He told me again. I froze, what's a girl supposed to say in this kind of situation?_ Maybe I love you too? Idiot._ Oh, yeah.

"Maybe we should give them a minute?" Esme suggested, and Carlisle quickly agreed, the four of them left to go into the kitchen. Edward smiled and pushed off the stairs and walked towards me, cupping my face and looking into my eyes.

"Bella, I love you, and I've always loved you. Ever since you cried because I stole your book of Wuthering Heights." He smiled. "I love you."

"I, I-" I sighed, realising the truth, I did love him. I always had loved him and I'd been in denial of myself. Holding out his massive grudge on him because of what happened when we were kids.

"I love you too." I told him in a whisper.

"What?" He seemed shocked.

"I said, I love you too." I laughed.

"Really? Are you being serious?" He smiled.

"Nope, I'm joking." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." He muttered.

"Edward! Of course I wasn't joking!" I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too," He told me, and he pressed his lips against mine.

"Wooooooooo! GIRL POWER!" I heard Esme, Alice and Angela shout. I turned to see them watching us and Carlisle looked like he desperately wanted to say something.

"Let it out, Carlisle." I told him. He sighed before shouting,

"Girl Power!" In a high pitched voice. Everyone laughed and I looked back out Edward, leaning into his side.

I, Bella Swan, was in love with Edward Cullen. And I loved it.

**I'm not exactly sure how many chapters are left now, but there's not a lot. I hope you enjoyed this one, review please? (:**


	7. Please Don't Let Me Go

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really like it, so I hope you do too! I know I said there wasn't going to be any more drama, but I lied, there's some drama at the end of this chapter.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

_"Let it out, Carlisle." I told him. He sighed before shouting,_

_"Girl Power!" In a high pitched voice. Everyone laughed and I looked back out Edward, leaning into his side._

_I, Bella Swan, was in love with Edward Cullen. And I loved it._

To say that I was confused would be a bit of an understatement. I was utterly, well, confused. Alice said she was picking me up to go to school. Edward said he was picking me up to go to school. Charlie said he was giving me a lift to school in the cruiser because he was headed that way towards the station. That was what I knew last night, this morning, however, I knew for a fact that Charlie had left for work already, Alice and Edward had gotten a lift from Jasper and nobody was answering their phones. Sighing, I got dressed in some blue skinny jeans and a plain black T-Shirt. I grabbed one of Edward's hoodies that he left here over the weekend and ran downstairs, grabbing a breakfast bar and then running back up to brush my teeth. Walking this time, I got Edward's jumper from where I left it on the kitchen counter, and slipped it on over my head, basking in his scent that surrounding me.

"Bella! Come on woman, open the door! I'm freezing my balls off out here!" A voice that sounded a lot like Emmett shouted from outside.

"Oh!" I shouted, running over to the door and pulling it open. Emmett pushed past me and ran straight inside to the fridge and looking inside for something to eat, no doubt. I turned around, ready to close the door when I saw Edward leaning against the doorjamb.

"Oh, hey." I whispered, smiling.

"Hello." He said with a crooked smile. He pushed himself off of the door and held his arms out; I stepped into them willingly, wrapping my own around his waist.

"Why are you wearing my jumper?" He chuckled into my hair.

"Oh, sorry. I was cold and it was there. And because it smells like you." I told him, pulling away so I could see his face. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I love it when you wear my clothes." He chuckled. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine for the first time today, and I felt whole again. That was until Emmett came in and shouted, "Well, I hate to break up this little love fest but my nipples are gradually turning rock hard which means I need to get into the car and put the heating on. Would any of you nice people like to join me in the ride to school?"

I laughed and pulled away from Edward, grabbing my keys off of the peg and locking the door, following them to the car. I sat in the back with Edward, as Rosalie was already in the front. She didn't come in because she didn't want the rain to mess up her hair.

"Dude! We got a soccer game tomorrow, Coach wants us in training tonight and tomorrow morning." Emmett told Edward.

"Oh, okay. Who are we playing?" Edward asked, squeezing my hand.

"Um, I don't know actually, some school from Sequim or something. They're coming over to us though so we don't need drive over there."

"Oh no wait, I remember Coach telling us now. It's not Sequim, you big idiot, we're playing Port Angeles." Edward laughed.

"Oh. Well, at least they're both in the Olympic Peninsula!" I shook my head and looked out of the window, surprised to see we were almost at the school. When we pulled into a parking spot, my grip on Edward's hand tightened. What were people going to think when they saw us together? My stomach was suddenly full of butterflies.

"It's going to be fine." Edward promised me, before he got out of the car and walked round to my side, opening my door for me. He held his hand out to help me out of the car and I took it, letting him pull me. I heard him slam the door shut behind me; I ducked my head into his chest to avoid the stares I could feel on us at the moment.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something," Edward asked while we walked, his hand tightening around my own.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"Do you want to wear my jersey tomorrow at the game? Rosalie's going to wear Emmett's, Alice is wearing Jasper's and I think Angela's going to wear Ben's." Alice was going to wear Jasper's? _When did they make that official?_

"Really?" I asked him, excited.

"Yes. I'd love it if you could wear my jersey Bella."

"Well then, I'd love to wear it." I smiled, and pressed my lips to his, but pulled away quickly, blushing as I remembered the people staring at us. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Ignore them."

The next day, Alice, Angela and Rosalie came round to my house straight from school so we could get ready for the game. Rosalie was actually a really nice person once you got to know her, and we found out that she absolutely hates everyone that she hangs around with, she only stays with them because of Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"Alice, why do you need to curl my hair? We're going to be outside; the wind will just ruin it!" I protested.

"No it won't, it's not going to be windy today." She said in a strong voice.

"And how do you know that?" Rosalie asked without taking her eyes off of the magazine she was flicking through.

"Because I just do!" Alice exclaimed.

"Woah, Alice. Calm down, okay. Tell me when you and Jasper made it official woman, why didn't you tell me!" I asked her, hitting her with a pillow.

"Well, I'll tell you if you'll stop attacking me!" She laughed, I collapsed into the chair by my desk and listened to Alice tell her story as she curled my hair.

"Well, you know we had the barbeque here the other night, well when we were about to go home, he pulled me off to the side and started saying really sweet things to me, which I'm not going to tell you because they were incredibly romantic and personal, and then he kissed me and said 'I'll wait forever for you, Alice Brandon.'"

"Aww, Alice, that's so sweet!" I said.

"Yeah, who knew Jasper was capable of being sweet," Angela added.

"Done!" Alice shouted. I looked in the mirror to see that my hair had been curled into small ringlets, and every so often around my head, Alice had added some red and white ribbons, the colours for the Forks football team.

"Wow, Alice that looks great." I thanked her.

"It's okay. Rose, you gonna do her make-up?"

"Yeah, course." She got up off of my bed and walked over to me, I zoned out, listening to the Muse songs that were playing through the stereo in the corner.

_Love is our resistance, they'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down, hold me, our lips must always be sealed._

"All done!" Rosalie called, jumping up to go and sit on the bed. I spun around to look in the mirror, and I didn't even recognise the person staring at me. She had eyeliner surrounding her eyes, but only a small amount, so it brought out her eyes without them looking unrecognisable. Her eye shadow was applied so it was white on the right side, then red in the middle, then white again on the left on both eyes, but it faded against each other to make it blend against her creamy skin. Her eyelashes were full and long, coated with mascara and they framed her large eyes to make them look more excited. The girl looked just as beautiful as Alice or Rosalie, or Angela.

"Wow, guys, how do you do this?" I asked in astonishment.

"We just work with what we've got Bells, and you've got natural beauty, so it isn't hard."

"Pish Posh." I said, pulling on the grey jeans that Alice handed me and Edward's jersey. I felt so proud wearing this, I don't know why. It made me feel like I belonged somewhere. It was a tradition, in Forks, that the girlfriend of the player wore their jersey to show their support of the team.

"C'mon Gyyyals. Let's get going." We all piled into Rosalie's car and we drove to the School. The game was being played in a field near the School, since it's too small to have an actual soccer field. The field had two goalposts and a few years back they added some bleachers for us to sit on, so now it's like an actually soccer field. We were one of the first ones there when we pulled into the school parking lot and walked towards the field, so we could choose where we wanted to sit. We put all of our stuff on the bleachers and walked over to the field where Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Ben were stood talking to Jessica and Lauren. Lauren was getting a little too close and touchy-feely for my liking, I mean, who needs to put their hands on a man's chest while she tells them she got a boob job? A person who wants to get lucky, that's who. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey." I whispered into his back. He turned around in my arms and picked me up, spinning me round and round.

"Hey!" He kissed me, but very passionately, our lips moving together in synchronisation. That was, until Lauren coughed.

"Edward and I were just talking about the date we had coming up, weren't we Edward." She sneered, pushing her enormously fake boobs into Edward's face. My breathing hitched. He had a date with Lauren? He commented before I could.

"What date would that be, Lauren?" He asked.

"The one we were just talking about," She said.

"Oh! That? You thought that was a date? Bella and I are going on that date, not you." I hid my smile into Edward's neck, he could feel it because he started laughing and gripped my waist tighter.

"What?" She asked, her face was shocked.

"Bella and I will be going on that date, and many dates in the future, not you and I. My apologies for confusing you, but I don't think I ever mentioned you in the conversation, in fact, I didn't know you were there until just a minute ago."

Lauren screeched in anger and stalked off, and I let out the laugh I'd been holding in.

"I love it when you laugh." Edward told me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"You look really beautiful."

"Thank you."

The bleachers were beginning to fill up, so I gave Edward one last peck and we made our way back to them. The atmosphere in the crowd was amazing, there were Mexican waves going around the bleachers, people cheering, and singing songs. It made you even more excited to be there when you could feel the excitement. The game was fairly easy to win. As soon as the referee blew the whistle, we had control of the ball. Emmett made a pass to Jasper, who passed it to Edward, who kicked it straight into the goal. The crowd went wild, and we all jumped up, screaming. I caught Edward's eye and blew him a kiss, ignoring the glares I was receiving from Lauren.

There were a couple of close calls, but with Ben in goal, no one could get passed him. We ended up winning 3-0. Edward scoring another one added on to the first and Emmett scored the last one. As soon as the final whistle blew, the crowd was up and cheering. I made my way to the steps of the bleachers, heading down them to congratulate Edward; I looked up and saw him at the bottom of the steps, smiling at me. I was about to head towards him, until his eyes turned black. I was about to turn around, but I heard someone shout,

"Bella! No!"

_And then my world went black._

**I want to thank you all for all your response during this story, it's amazing! Review for me, please? **


	8. Going Under

_**Helloooooooo my lovely readers. I'm sorry about the big long wait, but I hope this chapter does the wait justice. I think it's a pretty awesome chapter if I do say so myself. **_

_**I wasn't to thank you all for the amazing support throughout this story, you're all fantastic**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I do however, own a whole pile full of homework that I put off doing so I could write this chapter**_

_**Ready, Set, Go!**_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

There goes my alarm, again. Why can't it just disappear so that I can sleep? Without opening my eyes, I try to slap my arm to the general direction of the clock, but I can't find my arms. I struggle against the strong barrier pushing on my arms, but I can't feel them. I try to open my eyes, to see the weight resting on my arms, but I can't find those either, why can't I see anything but the black of my eyelids? I try to sit up, but something restricts me. I can't find my legs, so I can get out of my bed. Why can't I move?

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The 'beeping' noise is getting faster now, and I can hear other sounds as my thoughts begin to get fuzzy, and I can feel myself losing consciousness again. The voices around me rise, and I feel electric pulses flooding through my body, it's a strange feeling. Someone shouts, "Clear!" And I feel the electric pulse again. Is that my Dad shouting? Why is he in my room? But where is the electric pulse coming from? I bet it's Emmett, playing some stupid prank on me.

"Clear!" The voice shouts again. Is that Carlisle? I wondered as another pulse passed through me. I can feel myself start to calm down from whatever was happening before. The voices quiet down until it's just background noise, I can easily tune it out now if I wanted too.

"That was too close for me to feel comfortable with her induced like this. We need to wake her up; she might have another panic attack if we don't, and this time we might not be able to help her." Someone said, but it was fading along with my consciousness. What does that mean? Where am I? I tried to think back, but my brain wouldn't let me. Sleep was invading all of my thoughts, and no matter how much I sent it to the back of my mind, it kept crawling back, tugging at my closed eyelids as I drifted into unconsciousness.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

This time, when I woke up, I was just as confused as before. I cautiously peeked an eye open, relieved to see the bright lights above my head. Closing my eyes again, I took my time moving the rest of my limbs, flexing my fingers on my left hand, and then stretching out my arm, then repeating it with my right. I curled the toes on my left foot, bending my knees up and then stretching out my leg; then repeating it with my right. I moved my neck in a circular movement, wincing when it cracked a bit. Opening my eyes again, I looked around the room and I knew, from the countless times I'd been here before in my life, that I was in Forks hospital. The illuminating light made my eyes water, making me wonder how long I had had them closed, the walls were white and the bed was hard and lumpy, I was propped up by 3 different pillows. Grey carpet by the door changed to dull linoleum as it got closer to the bed. There was a TV in the far corner playing some old video, by watching it for a few moments; I could tell it was a romance with a bit of action and drama. A girl was withering around on the floor, while some vampires fought in the background.

To the left of the TV, there was a small door, which was open, showing me it was a bathroom. I could just see the sink which looked like it had something orange on top of it, my toothbrush! The thought of being able to brush my teeth was extremely appealing right now, so I carefully sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I grabbed hold of the railing by my bed, and pulled myself up, stretching and it felt surprisingly good, but my bladder was calling to me, so I took a shaky step forward, managing to make it to the bathroom without falling. I collapsed on to the toilet, exhausted and took a few deep breaths, I guess I shouldn't have come by myself, but I was here now. I reached for the toothbrush without standing up, managing to brush my teeth without much effort and I felt so much cleaner. I relieved my bladder and then made my way back to my bed.

Lying down on my bed my head was spinning, I put my hands to it to try and stop the blood that was pounding right my brain, giving me the feeling of an intense migraine, making my eyes screw up. When it finally calmed down to a normal headache, I dropped my arms and fell back against the pillow, closing my eyes. Just as I was thinking about pressing the nurse button to get some food, Dr Carlisle Cullen walked into my room without looking up from the clipboard he had in his hand. He walked up towards my head, still not looking at me.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, taking him by surprise, his eyes widened and he put his free hand over his heart, while I chuckled at him.

"Bella! You're awake." He stated.

"I am." I grinned, "Though I don't remember why I'm here anyway." I screwed up my face in concentration; the last thing I remembered was getting ready for the game in my room with Alice, Rosalie and Angela.

"Aah, well that was to be expected, you hit your head pretty hard." He noted, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Yeah, I noticed." I grimaced.

"What's that?" He asked, looking up at me, concerned.

"When I went to the bathroom earlier, my head started pounding." I told him.

"Bella." He warned, sternly. "Why did you go to the bathroom on your own? Do you know how dangerous that could be for you?"

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to brush my teeth." I excused myself.

"How did you get over there, anyway? You were attached to an IV." He asked me, confused.

I looked down, there, on the floor was my IV, not even attached the machine.

"How'd that happen?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to go and see who put that in and ask them about it." He said, writing it on a separate notepad.

"Oh, okay. So, what happened?" I asked.

"Well," He started, walking around to the other side of my bed. "I believe you were pushed down the stairs at the game you went to." He sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"Huh. I only remember getting ready with Alice, Rose and Angela."

"Well, we think your memory will start coming back to you, but Edward saw the whole thing, he was pretty annoyed that he couldn't get to you faster to prevent it from happening." He rolled his eyes. "He's always so self-blaming."

"Yes, he is." I agreed. "Who pushed me?"

"I'm told it was Lauren Mallory?" He told, although it sounded like a question, I merely shrugged at him.

"Hey Carlisle, what day is it?" I asked, confused.

"It's Friday." He told me, grimacing.

"Friday! The game was on Tuesday!" I near shouted.

"Yeah, you've been out for a while. Mostly because we put you in an induced coma."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded lightly.

"What? How?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

"Because I woke up earlier and I couldn't move and then loads of people stating shouting 'Clear'". I told him.

"You were awake then?" He asked, shocked. "I bet that's why you had the panic attack, because you woke up and you couldn't move. I'm correct?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Right. Well, I must be off and find those nurses who put the IV in your arm, I can't see the need to put it back in, but if you feel ill or anything, you must press the call button immediately, okay?" He asked in doctor voice.

"Yes Sir." I smiled.

"Good girl." He muttered, ducking down to kiss my forehead before walking over to the door.

"You really gave us a scare there Bells, you know you're like a daughter to Esme and I don't you." He smiled affectionately.

"Yeah, I do. You know you're like my second parents, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Love you Bella."

"Love you too Carlisle."

He smiled and then closed the door behind him. I leaned back and closed my eyes with a sigh until I heard the door open again; I looked up to see Carlisle grinning at me.

"I'd prepare yourself Bella, Alice's visiting time starts in about 20 seconds, and she knows you're awake now. She's a bit excited." He winked at me and I groaned.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes as he laughed and left the room.

I barely had time to prepare myself for the pixie that ran through my door exactly 20 seconds later.

"ISABELLA SWAN! Don't EVER do that to me **EVER**_ EVER_ again!" I winced and looked to the door again, surprised to see Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward already sat down.

"Bella! Are you even listening to me?" I groaned, sitting up and holding my head, leaning forward. It was pounding again.

"Alice, stop shouting." I said quietly, although it sounded like shouting in my own head.

"Oh my god, Bella. I'm sooo sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I panted out through gritted teeth, I felt her sit down beside me on the hard, plastic chair, and I could smell Edward next to me, helping me get over the pain. The pounding suddenly stopped and I let out a breath, falling back into the pillows breathing heavily. I opened my eyes after a few seconds, looking round at the worry etched on my friends' faces, particularly Alice and Edward.

"I'm fine, guys. Honestly." I waved my hand nonchalantly.

"No, you're not Bella. You just spent two minutes clutching your head in agony."

"2 minutes!" I asked disbelievingly. It felt more like 10.

"Yes, love. Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked, moving closer to me, sitting on the bed beside me, I scooted closer to the edge so he could sit beside me and we both leaned back onto the cushions.

"Yes, I really am, the headaches come and go anyway. It's what's expected when you hit your head."

I kissed him quickly on the lips and started a conversation up with Jasper.

After about an hour of conversation, Carlisle walked back in. Edward has his arm around my shoulder, Alice was perched on the bottom of my bed with my legs on her lap. Jasper was on a chair next to her and Emmett was sat in the recliner from the corner with Rose on his knee. We were all watching a chick flick on the small television in the corner.

"I found out about who did that." He told me, pointing towards my IV machine.

"Oh, yeah? Who was it?"

"Some new intern called Victoria, but after looking in on her, I learned her last name is Mallory." I gasped.

"Do you think, maybe..." I didn't need to finish because he was nodding.

"It appears that Lauren asked her to do such a thing, apparently she was angry that she pushed you so in retaliation to her own actions, she did that."

"But that doesn't make any sense Carlisle!"

"I know Bells, we're trying to get it all sorted out now."

When everyone left, I was finally able to get some well needed rest, but a large bang in the night woke me up. My eyes were groggy as I opened them, and the moonlight was shining on the wall in an odd way. I heard the bang again, and I saw it was coming from outside my door. At first, I thought it was one of my Doctors, coming to check on me. But then I saw the shadow on the floor.

Whoever it was; had a gun.

I looked around frantically, looking for something to fend off the attacker, or maybe even call someone to help me. I noticed a silver object gleaming on the corner and I picked it up, realising it was Edward's cell. He must have left it earlier today. I picked it up and frantically searched through the contacts until I found 'Dad'. It didn't even come into my head to ring Charlie, with him being Chief of 'fricken Police.

"Edward?" Carlisle answered, confused.

"Carlisle!" I whispered frantically.

"Bella? What's wrong, why do you have Edward's phone?"

"Carlisle, help me please." I sobbed.

"What Bella, tell me what's wrong!" He shouted. I heard Edward, Alice and Esme's confused questions in the background, the door banged again,

"Bella what was that noise?" He asked and I could hear him moving around and car keys jingling.

"I don't know! Someone's trying to get in, they've got a gun Carlisle!" I whispered.

"What, Bella how do you know they've got a gun?" I heard Edward roar "WHAT?" in the background.

"Because I saw the shadow."

"Okay Bella, we're nearly at the hospital now, just hang in there 'kay?"

"Okay, ring my Dad."

"Will do Bella, what's happening now?"

"I don't know, it's quiet. I think-" I was cut off by a loud bang as my door collided with the wall as it was flung open, I screamed.

"BELLA!" Carlisle shouted through the phone that fell on the floor when I dropped it in shock.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Bella Swan."

"Lauren." I glared. "What do you want?"

"Do you realise you ruined my life?" She asked me, innocently, walking towards me.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Because if it wasn't for you, my life would be perfect! I'd have the perfect boyfriend, now you've got him. And everyone school hates me because you been in a coma for 3 days, and that was all my fault. The teachers don't talk to me and glare at me at every occasion, my friends are all 'Team Bella' and I've broken so many nails I can't even count!"

"Lauren, you realise you've only got 10 nails to break? It can't be that hard to keep count."

"Shut up! Bitch!" She screamed and my head pounded painfully.

"Shhh!" I groaned. I looked up to see her pointing the gun at me and the pain in my head was forgotten almost instantly.

"Lauren, put that gun down. Now." I whispered to her.

"Why?" She asked, livid.

"Because it will just ruin your life even more."

"How in the hell would it ruin my life even more if I just kill myself afterwards?" She asked, putting her hand on the trigger and moving closer to me. I got out of bed and ran towards the far wall. I heard a shot ring out from behind me and I screamed again as I looked around to see the hole in the wall just by my head. My eyes widened as I was backed against the wall by her.

"Goodbye, Isabella Swan." She muttered sadistically, her eyes half crazed, I closed my own tight. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, something knocked the gun out of her hand and it was fired in a random direction in the room, knocking her to the floor. I opened my eyes in shock, to see a police man wrestling her to the floor, and I looked to my right and saw my Dad stood there, obviously being the one who knocked it out of her hands. I threw my arms around his neck and he put his own around my waist.

"Are you okay baby girl?" He asked me, I could feel his tears wetting my hair, as my own wet his shirt.

"Yes, Dad. Thank you."

"Don't be silly Bells." He let go of me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I smiled at him and looked over to the door, Edward was there, staring at me with relieved eyes along with Carlisle, Esme and Alice. I ran over and wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck, thanking his profusely.

"Bella, you don't have to thank me." He told me, but I disagreed.

"Yes, I really do." I told him, turning around to wrap my arms around Edward.

"Are you okay Bella? We heard the first shot and then you screamed and I thought it got you, but it didn't, thankfully. Then we heard her say 'Goodbye Isabella Swan' and I thought I was gonna lose you Bella. Don't ever put me through that again."

"Don't worry. I won't." I told him, pressing my lips against his own.

**IMPORTANT! Please read this authors note.**

**I don't know if anybody read My Best Friend's Brother, but if you did I mentioned that a had a history exam, well I got my results back and I got a B. :) **

**So writing the story didn't mess my grade up after all, which is good.**

**A few stories that I've read have done this, and I can't take credit for it in any way, but in a review, finish this sentence and I'll post my favourites in the next chapter.**

'**When I woke up this morning, I turned over and saw...'**

**...Come up with an answer, and the funniest gets to be posted on the Authors note of the next chapter!**

**Review please. **


	9. My World

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! We have exams coming up and GCSE preparation takes is sweet time! I want to thank all of you that congratulated me on my history results. :) That was so nice of you.**

**I have to say, I think my favourite was:**

_**When I woke up this morning, I turned over and saw two cats dancing the conga!**_

**That was from **_**Lily CullenSalvatore. **_**One of my main reviewers. Thanks girl!**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! BUT IF YOU READ BELOW, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!**_**  
**_**I've been planning it out, and I'm going to do an epilogue part 1 and part 2, and then any outtakes that you want me to do, ask in a review and I'll try my hardest on them!**

**I don't know if you've realised, but the chapter titles are what my playlists are for the chapters.**

_**Chapter 1 – My Immortal: Evanescence.  
Chapter 2 –Turn Ma Swag On: Keri Hilson.  
Chapter 3 – High School Never Ends: Bowling For Soup.  
Chapter 4 – Too Cool For School: Fountains Of Wayne.  
Chapter 5 – Always: Bon Jovi.  
Chapter 6 – 1, 2, 3, 4. I Love You: Plain White T's.  
Chapter 7 – Please Don't Let Me Go: Olly Murs.  
Chapter 8 – Going Under: Evanescence.  
Chapter 9 – My World: Avril Lavigne**_

**Here we go.**

**Oooh, I almost forgot. Disclaimer-Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me! **

To say I was scared to go back to school; might be a bit of an understatement. I was terrified, petrified, any other words you can think of that resembled being scared. Of course, my most recent death experience was the biggest thing to ever happen to my small town of Forks, Washington, and it also happened that I'm one of the only people in this miniscule town that hates attention. This obviously means; I'm going to get all the attention a person could possibly receive in one lifetime. Why me? I don't understand why out of the tiny population of Forks, _I'm _the one who seems to attract danger like it's some irreversible force.

Obviously, it didn't take long at all for the news of clumsy Bella getting herself put in the hospital at the game, and then the bitch of the school trying to kill her off with a gun at the hospital, where she got a relative to try and kill her beforehand.

Thinking about it now, I'm not surprised I was topic of gossip; I know that I'd be in that position if something like this happened to someone other than me.

I'd had to stay in hospital for another week and then at home for another, and I'd spoken to Edward every night on the phone. The first day Edward went back, he rang me as soon as he got home.

_The phone rang and I jumped up from the couch to answer it, embarrassed to admit even to myself that I'd been anticipating the call since I woke in the morning. Taking the phone off of the cradle, I sunk to the floor, smiling. I hadn't heard anything from Edward since he'd text me this morning saying 'Good morning, beautiful. (;'._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Hello, beautiful." He answered me._

"_How was your day?" I asked, apprehensively. I heard him sigh over the phone._

"_Not good, Bells. You have no idea how many people came up to me looking for information, and how many teachers asked me if you were okay and if you were struggling to cope. Then people were asking me about Lauren and what's going to happen to her." He took a deep breath. "You're going to hate it when you come back."_

_I winced._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Why?" He asked, sounding appalled._

"_Because I've caused such a mess with everything." I sighed._

"_Well, it was hardly your fault Bella!" _

"_It was, I'm just a magnet for trouble aren't I?" He laughed slightly. _

"_Yeah, you are. But I love you." I could hear the smile in his voice._

"_I love you too." I smiled._

"_Well, that's good." He paused._

"_Edward!" I gasped._

"_I'm kidding Bella." He chuckled._

"_Yeah, you say that now." I glared at nothing in particular, feeling sorry for the fridge my eyes were narrowed at._

"_Bella." He said in a stern voice._

"_What?"I matched his tone._

"_Come outside." He ordered._

"_What?" I asked again, only confused this time._

"_Come outside." He replied, slowly this time._

"_Why?" I asked._

_He sighed loudly._

"_Please, just come outside?" He pleaded._

"_Edward, I'm supposed to rest, it's like 15 degrees outside!" I protested._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, get your cute little ass outside right now." _

_I sighed, getting up off the floor, wincing when my knees cracked._

"_I'm coming, and I hate you." I said into the phone. I heard him laughing through the phone and I rolled my eyes._

"_Bells, where you going? And why are you holding the phone?" Charlie asked from the couch as I walked past him._

"_I don't know, if I'm being completely honest." I told him, leaning against the door to the living room._

"_Who's on the phone?" He asked._

"_Edward." I told him. He looked deep in thought, wrinkling his moustache._

"_Give me the phone." He told me, I threw it towards him and he caught it after stumbling around with it in his hands for a while. I chuckled to myself quietly, it's easy to see where I got my co-ordination skills from._

"_Edward?" Charlie asked. _

"_Where you taking my girl?" He asked, waiting for Edward's reply._

"_Oh, really!" He laughed, I wished now, more than ever I could read his mind, just to know what Edward was saying. Or at least have super sensitive hearing._

"_Have fun then, kid." He said into the phone, throwing the phone back to me, stupidly. I fumbled around for a second before leaning down to pick it up off of the floor where it landed. I pressed the phone to my ear._

"_Edward, you still there?" I asked._

"_Yes, Bella." He chuckled._

"_Sorry, my Dad thought I suddenly gained reflexes and threw the phone at me." I told him, glaring at Charlie who was silently laughing to himself._

"_I know, I heard the almighty crash in my ear when the phone hit the floor."_

"_Oh, hardy-ha." I glared as I stomped towards the front door, struggling to open the deadbolt with one hand._

"_Bella?" He asked, just as I opened the door._

"_Yeah?" I asked, shivering as I stepped into the cold._

"_Walk 10 steps down your drive, not including the porch steps." I sighed._

"_Edward, this is so babyish." I told him, walking the ten steps anyway._

"_Just do it will you?"_

"_I am!"_

"_Good! Now turn to the left!" I smiled to myself; he spoke that aloud, not through the phone. I clicked the end button and turned around, grinning wider when I saw him sat in the bed of my truck, leaning against the cab. I climbed up next to him and leaned back, throwing the phone down somewhere. Realising that we were hidden by the truck, and that Charlie couldn't see us, I grabbed his by the face and kissed him fiercely._

"_Bella!" Edward said, pulling away. "Charlie will see us." He laughed._

"_Edward, we're hidden by the truck so shut up and kiss me." He laughed again, louder this time and kissed me again._

That brightened my outlook quite considerably, but it still didn't stop my nerves eating myself up. The honk of a horn outside made me jump, and I scolded myself for being so easily frightened. I grabbed my schoolbag which was full of work I'd been sent by teachers to do during my absence. On my way past the kitchen, I snagged up a banana, throwing the peel in the bin and eating the fruit as I walked to Edward's car.

I sat down in the front seat and closed the door, swallowing the rest of my banana before leaning over to peck him on the lips.

"Good morning, beautiful." He told me, with that crooked grin that he likes to pull out just to dazzle me.

"Hey." I breathed, blushing. He chuckled to himself, pulling out of drive.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Not even a little bit. What was it like yesterday?" I asked, scared of receiving the answer.

"Well, it was like madness actually." I grimaced silently. "People were going mad once they found out you were coming back. There were about 10 different rumours going around, one that was particularly funny. Mike asked me whether the real reason you were off for so long was because you were in a horrific car accident and your face was left mangled, and you were on the waiting list for face reconstruction surgery; I think he got that one from Jessica. She's pissed. She thinks it's her fault that her best friend had been sent to a mental asylum somewhere in Texas."

I rolled my eyes, that's so typically Jessica.

"Great. What happened then?" I asked him, crossing my arms and sinking back into the leather seat of the Volvo.

"Well, we were all called into the assembly hall and Mr Banner told everyone to lay off you today, that you've recently been through trauma and you don't need everyone in your face."

I visibly relaxed.

"Really? That was...um, nice of him?"

"It was, you could actually see the disappointment in some people's faces, you'd have been hounded today."

"Huh." Was my genius reply. It made the outlook of my day better, of course I knew I'd still receive stares and glances out of the corner of people's eyes, to make sure I'm not severely mangled or some shit.

I took a deep breath as Edward pulled into the school parking lot, it seems that every single person was there waiting for me to get there. I shivered, and Edward must have thought it was because of the cold, because he handed me his jacket. It wasn't, at all, but I still put it on, his scent calming me. I took another breath, and sighed. Reaching for the door handle.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Edward asked me, appalled.

"Well, I was going to get out of the car so I can meet my living hell, why?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said, shaking his head. He got out of the car and walked around to my side, opening my door. "Was that so hard?"

"No." I told him, grabbing his outstretched hand to pull myself from the car.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Twining our fingers together and stalking towards the school.

"Just ignore them." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm trying." I promised him.

There were lots of them. Every single person in the whole goddamn school turned around to look at me in the hallway. I felt like screaming out, 'YES! I'm called Bella Swan! Take a fucking picture!'. But I didn't.

Edward dragged me to my locker and I put in my combination, putting my bag in and taking out the books I needed for English. At least Alice was in that class. We walked to Edward's locker next, and I leaned against the locker as I waited for him to retrieve his books. I chanced a look around, and I was surprised to see everyone chatting with each other, paying no attention to me; but then I saw Mr Banner walking past, smiling at me. I smiled thankfully at him, and blushed as he laughed. He walked up to us, still laughing.

"How are you, Bella?" He asked, once he calmed down.

"I'm alright, thanks." I told him.

"I assume Edward told you of the events of yesterday?" He raised an eyebrow at Edward, who was now standing at my side, with an arm round my waist.

"He did." I assured him.

"Good, I didn't think you needed everyone on your case. I'm so extremely sorry about everything that's happened to you over the past month." He told me sincerely.

"Oh, it's okay. It normally happens to me anyway."

"Right, well yes. I hope to see you in top form in class today." He said, turning into a teacher again.

"Yes, Sir." I grinned as he nodded, walking off.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Alice was a little excited when I walked into English. Well, I say a little, she actually screamed when I walked in, effectively ruining what Mr Mason was saying. I put a finger to my lips to shush her, blushing bright red of course. I walked towards Mr Mason and handed him the work I'd completed over the two weeks I was absent and he thanked me softly, sympathy lacing his tone. I sat down next to Alice and tried my best to concentrate on what Mr Mason was saying, but Alice was wittering on in my ear about how much she'd missed me. She made it hard to concentrate on anything other than her high pitched squeal.

The rest of the day was uneventful, much to do with Mr Banner's prep talk. That all changed however, the moment I sat down in the cafeteria.

It started perfectly normal, I was sat with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela and Ben, wating my peanut butter sandwich, laughing and talking with my best friends. Then, Jessica "Bitch Face" Stanley decided she wanted a little word with me.

"So, Bella?" She walked over to me, and it was seriously like a really bad movie. The whole room stopped their conversations to listen to this one.

"Yeah Jess?" I asked nicely, hoping it would make her stop talking to me.

"Oh, nothing much, I was just wondering what the hell you did to my best friend?" There was a gasp around the room.

"What do you mean, 'What I did to your best friend'?" I asked her, shocked.

"Well, why the hell has she been put in a mental asylum?" She asked, like it was my fault she tried to kill me.

"Because she tried to shoot me! She missed my head by about a centimetre!" I shouted at her.

That stunned her, did they not know that? I looked at Edward and his gave me my answer. No, they did not. Shit.

"You little bitch, no she didn't!" She denied.

"Yeah, she did Jess. She tried to kill me when I was in the hospital." I sighed, closing my eyes. It seems the only people who knew about that were my friends' families, my family, the Cullen's and the teachers. I wonder how they kept that quiet for so long.

"Ugh!" She screeched, running out of the double doors. I sighed, sinking into my chair. Edward put a supporting arm around my shoulder.

"I must have been a real bitch in my past life to deserve all of this shit." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Bella, you don't deserve any of it." Rosalie told me.

"Yeah, Bells. Just ignore them." Angela added.

"They're just jealous 'cause they want to be my friend." Emmett announced, proudly making me laugh.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered in my ear, and I smiled, content with my friends and my boyfriend surrounding me.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Edward dropped me off at home that night, apologising that he couldn't stay, but he was going out for a meal with Carlisle, Esme and Alice. I told him it was fine, because I needed to cook for Charlie, Jake and Billy coming over for tea later. After one last kiss goodbye, I began to remove his jumper to give back to him, but he ensured me he was fine to keep it, and he told me to add it to my collection of his clothes. I laughed and left the car, getting to work straight away to start making lasagne from scratch.

I chopped some garlic and some onions and put them in a pan full of water, and added the minced beef. Stirring the meat, I added chopped tomatoes and mushrooms and beef stock, and left it to simmer.

I melted butter in a separate pan and added milk, stirring on a low heat. Slowly turning up the heat to medium, I added the cheese, still stirring. Once everything was cooked, I put a layer of meat in the bottom of a Pyrex dish I found in the cupboard, then pasta, then the white sauce, then meat and so on, until the dish was completely full. I added a white sauce layer to the top and sprinkled more grated cheese on the top of that, adding herbs, parmesan and grated bread crumbs.

Looking at the clock, I saw it was just 20 minutes until everyone arrived, so I put the lasagne in the oven, running upstairs to take a quick showed and changing into some grey skinny jeans and a simple white top with Edward's hoodie over the top, running down just in time for everyone to enter the house.

"Bella!" Jacob called when he stepped in.

"Hey, Jake!" I greeted, giving me a hug.

"Bella," Billy smiled as Charlie rolled him in in his wheelchair.

"Hey, Billy,"

"It smells great in here Bells." Charlie commented as he pushed Billy into the living room, turning on some game.

"Thanks," I called, walking into the kitchen to check on the lasagne. I didn't hear Jacob behind me until he whistled when I bent down, and I jumped and squeaked.

"Jacob! You're in a committed, long term relationship." I scolded.

"Yeah, but Ness knows I'm a ladies' man." He winked and I laughed at him.

I checked the food, and noted it was ready, asking Jake to call everyone in. I cut four portions onto 4 plates as Jacob set the table, and then we all sat down to eat.

"So, how are you doing Bells?" Billy asked, obviously referring to Lauren.

"Oh, I'm fine." I told him honestly and he smiled.

"Good." He said.

"Nice jumper, Bells." Charlie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's Edward's." I told him.

"Yeah, I figured that, it says Cullen on the back. I was just wondering why you have it?" He chuckled, in a surprisingly good mood, I thought he'd have been angry or something.

"Oh, because I was cold this morning and he let me wear it. I just never gave it back." I told him, shrugging.

"And you're wearing it now, because...?" He asked.

I blushed. "It smells nice."

The whole table burst into fits of laughter and I couldn't help but join in.

"You've got it bad Bells. I think you must have his whole wardrobe up there."

"That's a bit overdramatic. I don't have _everything_."

**Why hello. You made it through another of my chapters. :) Thanks.  
Anyways, I don't know if that recipe for Lasagne is even anywhere near accurate, I got it from a website on the good ol' tinterweb.****any outtakes you want me to do, so please get back to me as soon as possible about that. I'd really appreciate some ideas from you lovely people.**

I'm sorry to see this story come to an end, but we still have 2 epilogues and then

**Since we still have some chapters left, I'll still do one of these.**

-For my birthday, I would like to receive...

**Make it as funny as you can! The funniest will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Review please. **

**x**


	10. VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ. ESPECIALLY RIGHT AT THE BOTTOM.**

**Hello, I don't know what happened with the authors note at the end of the last chapter, but I want to clear something up with you all.  
That was the last chapter to my story, sorry, although I will be posting **_**two**_** epilogues.**

**Epilogue Part 1 – Bella and Edward's wedding.  
Epilogue Part 2 – The birth of Bella and Edward's first child.**

They will be two different times in Bella and Edward's progressing relationship.

**Also, I don't know if anyone understood from the last AN, I'd like to write some outtakes for this story. It can be anything you want, anything at all. Just leave an idea in a review and I'll try my best to get it posted. Some ideas could be:**

-Bella and Edward's child getting married.  
-Telling Friends and Family of pregnancy.  
-Their lives as newly weds.  
-Honeymoon. (LEMON FREE)

Basically anything you want, I'm not saying you HAVE to use those ones, I'd prefer if you could think of something different and imaginative.  
Thanks! X

**I'd also like to give a message to **_**KatieElizabethRose.**_**  
I'd like to thank her, because she always leaves me the best, most sweet reviews and it gives me real inspiration to write, so I'd like to thank her for being such a nice person. And if she's still reading the story, I hope she enjoys it. (:**


	11. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

**Outtake number one. (: Bella and Edward's wedding day! I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. My favourite was:  
**_**'for my birthday, i would like to receive 2 aliens from mars and 1 chimpanzee from the amazon forest, and lastly santa claus so that i can get any gift any time, ooh almost forgot, willy wonka and his chocolate factory too!'**_

**That was from FaNgTaStIc RoSe. (:**

**And to **_**Lily CullenSalvatore :  
**_**Peace out girl scout!**

**Darcy is writing this story.  
Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I own Born Again. (: Not the characters though. ): Just the plot.**

_I was a quick, wet boy, diving too deep for coins,  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys,  
_

A woman's wedding day, was said to be the happiest day of their lives. I have to say, that the journey here had pretty damn amazing too. When we were 17 years old, we were reunited and we fell in love. When we were 18, we committed the act of passion with each other for the first time. When we were 19 we left for college together. When we were 21, we both went our separate ways as we struggled through university. We were reunited again at 23, and dated for a further 2 years. On the 13th September, my 25th birthday, Edward proposed in front of all our friends and family, during my surprise party. Now, it's the day we've been ready for our whole lives, and at the age of 27, we're getting married on the 27th July, at 2pm at the Cullen's house.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BED, NOW!" I groaned, covering my face with a pillow, wasn't it a bit early to be up? I looked over to the clock.

"Alice! It's 6:00 in the morning!" I told her, burying my face in the pillow again.

"Yes! Precisely! It only leaves me 8 hours to make you beautiful! Now get up! You're marrying my brother in 8 hours!" I sighed, sitting up.

"Okay, okay. Do you have to be so pushy?" I grumbled, running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to make it presentable.

"Oh shush, now get out of my bed!" She shouted.

"I'm up!" I shouted back, throwing the covers off me dramatically and standing up. Stretching and yawning, I looked to the doorway to see Esme standing there, practically beaming.

"What?" I asked, self consciously.

"Nothing, nothing. I just always thought of you as a daughter before you were taken away and then when you came back, and now you are going to be officially. I'm just really, really happy." She smiled through her tears as I hugged her tightly.

"I've always loved you like a mom, Esme. Always have done, always will do. That'll never change, I promise." I whispered in her ear, hugging her even tighter and soaking in the scent of 'mom'.

"Oh dear, dear Bella. I love you too."

"OKAY, I hate to break up this emotional little non-reunion but we've got to get Bella ready. Pronto!" Alice's voice trilled.

We both pulled away and I quickly wiped under my eyes, gathering up the tears. I looked over to Esme to see her doing the same, and I smiled, looking back to Alice and the room I was in.

I don't really understand why I can't sleep in my own bed, in my own house. Edward and I bought a house in between the Cullen's house and Charlie's house, a beautiful little cottage surrounded by trees. It had a large lawn, surrounded by a white fence. Nothing else mattered; it could have been a shed under a bridge for all I cared, as long as the two of us were together.

The cottage was a yellow colour, with a brown stable door and vines crawling around the frame. A typical fairytale setting, but it was mine and Edward's.

It had 3 floors; on the first was a rather largely sized family room, with pale wooden flooring and red and cream alternating painted brick walls, we had red lush sofa's surrounding the television that was a gift from Emmett. Apparently we couldn't have a house without an Xbox. Edward, Jasper and Emmett loved it anyway.

We also had a kitchen with a large island area, and up to date kitchen appliances, courtesy of Esme. Another room was a small library, thanks to Carlisle of course. He found some books that he no longer read, and put them in there to fill it up a bit. I had a large collection of books as well, and Edward had a few. There was another decent sized room, that we planned to turn into a play room for future children, the windows were grand and the light shined through the whole room.

On the second floor, we had a master bedroom belonging to Edward and I, with a walk in closet, of course. Alice wouldn't give up. Edward's music collection was giant compared to my measly one, so we joined up, filling the west wall with them. The bed was in the direct centre of the room, and the east window gave us a magnificent view of Forks.

Next to our room, was Edward's study, which just had a desk and his computer, shelves full of pictures and paper work stacked neatly in piles. It was the smallest room, but we don't really use it that much anyway.

My favourite photograph in that room is placed on his desk, directly next to his computer. He said it was because that way, he saw it every time he was in there. It was from when we were reunited after we'd been at university, and Alice had taken the photo. It was a zoom in of our faces, and my face was rested on Edward shoulder. We were both laughing and looking at each other from the corner of our eyes; we didn't even know she'd taken it until the flash momentarily blinded us.

Also on that floor, are 2 guest bedrooms. We hope one day that we could turn one of them into a nursery, which would leave one for any visitors, and they wouldn't have to sleep on the couch, despite its comfort.

On the third floor was a long hallway with two rooms. One was a composition room that held Edward's piano. I hardly ever went in there, it was like Edward's private little recluse, and I didn't want to intrude. When I'd told Edward this, he'd laughed at me of course, he told me that I was more than welcome, so I strolled in there sometimes, but I left him to it for the majority.

The other room was an exercise room. Both Edward and I had started to work out more, and the idea of a room that held all the necessary equipment seemed more sensible than having to drive to the only gym, which was in Port Angeles.

Alice was convinced that if I saw Edward last night it would have been bad luck for the wedding, which in my opinion was total rubbish. She won, however, so I was dragged to her house kicking and screaming yesterday, literally out of my bed. Even Edward's grabs couldn't get me back because Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Charlie all held him back as Esme, Rosalie and Alice pulled me out of the door. Edward struggled to get me back, but they were too strong. When he'd texted me, Alice had stolen my phone and sent a very threatening message that questioned the life of his manhood. He didn't text back.

"Okay then! What's first?" Alice asked, bringing me from my daydream.

"I think we should start with food?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh, yeah. You have to eat." Alice muttered. "Dang it. That just messed up my schedule."

"What? Alice don't you eat or something?" I asked her.

"I already ate, Bella." She sighed.

"Well, why don't you do her hair while she eats?" Rosalie asked, and I jumped. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Rosalie, you are a genius." Alice thanked her, running out of the room shouting, "Is Shreddies okay Bella? Good!"

"Well, have I got a choice?" I muttered.

"No, I don't think you do." Esme chuckled. I laughed with her, falling backwards onto the bed. I could hear a phone ringing somewhere in the room, and I sat up, instantly on alert.

"We're just going to pretend we can't hear anything, but you know Alice will kill you when she comes up." Rosalie muttered, as the two of them backed into the corner of the room. I dived towards the phone, smiling widely when I saw Edward's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella! I didn't think you'd be able to answer!" Edward's voice crooned through the phone.

"I know; she's downstairs making my breakfast." I scowled.

"Lovely. What's on the menu?"

"Shreddies I believe."

"Ooh, nice." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. So why are you up so early? All you have to do is get dressed." I wondered aloud.

"Well, I was excited and I woke up." He admitted. "Emmett and Jasper are still crashing, that's why I've been allowed to phone you. I've been waiting my whole life to marry you, Isabella Swan-soon-to-be-Cullen."

"I like that sound of that." I smiled.

"ISABELLA SWAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Alice screamed, running into the room and slamming the bowl of cereal onto the desk.

"Uh oh," Edward murmured. He could hear her as well.

"Nothing! Alice, go away, NO!" I shouted, running to the other side of the room and through the door, down the stairs.

"BELLA!"

"Bella, maybe you should hang up." Edward asked, meekly.

"No! She can't win!" I replied.

"Yes, she can!" Alice shouted from behind me.

"SHIT!" I shouted as I began to fall.

"Bella! Are you okay!" Edward asked through the phone as I landed with a huff on the floor of the living room.

"Yeah I'm..." I was interrupted by the weight of Alice falling on top of me.

"My Goodness Alice, how much do you weigh?" I stuttered.

"None of your business, now give me the phone." She grasped the phone and pulled.

"God Alice, you're freakishly strong." I groaned.

"Yes. Goodbye Edward." Alice sang.

"NO! Alice, wait! At least let me say bye!" I pleaded.

"Fine! You're going to be the death of me." She grumbled.

"Hey, Edward." I sighed once I got the phone back.

"Hello Bella." He laughed. "You two are funny, you know."

"Har-Har. I've got to go because Alice is slapping me, Alice! OW!" I complained.

"Okay, I don't want you getting hurt." He worried.

"Goodbye Edward." I chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella." Alice grabbed the phone off me before I could reply, "I think you just ripped my ear off Alice."

I could hear Edward laughing through the phone.

"Now, come on! Hair!" Alice ordered.

_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair,  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere._

I wasn't having many bridesmaids. Alice, Rosalie and Angela, Alice being my maid of honour. Edward's best man was Jasper, and Carlisle and Emmett were to stand beside him.

My mom was flying in now, and she should arrive at about 11am. Angela would arrive any time now and of course, Alice was freaking out. Apparently, Angela was "late", even though we weren't expecting her for another 10 minutes. I was currently sat in a surprisingly comfortable pink spinny chair belonging to Alice, munching on Shreddies as Rosalie and Esme put my hair into curlers. Katy Perry was blasting out of the speakers and Alice was sat on the phone, ripping her hair out. None of us had the heart to tell her we'd moved the clock forward an hour.

We heard Carlisle let Angela in downstairs. He'd come back home after the kidnapping as there wasn't enough room for him at our house. When she made her way up the stairs, she was pounced on, and we were trying to hold our laughter in.

"Angela! You are 62 minutes late!" Alice screamed as she pinned her to the bed.

"No, I'm 2 minutes early." Angela laughed, showing her her watch. Alice walked over to her clock, and then checked her phone, and then the clock and then her phone, before she turned to us, glaring.

"It wasn't me!" I held my hand up.

"Bella!" Esme and Rosalie shouted.

"You're all going to die." Alice glared murderously.

"Alice, you'll mess up my hair!" I smirked, knowing she wouldn't dare do anything to ruin my hair.

"Fine, I'll kill you after the wedding."

"Honeymoon." I smiled.

"I hate you." She sniffed.

"Love you too!"

I didn't actually know where my honeymoon was going to be. Everybody knew but me, and no-one would tell me! Being one of the two people going, I thought I had the right to know, but apparently not.

"Right! The curlers are officially in place." Alice grinned, clapping her hands.

"Bella, you look a little green. Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I murmured behind my hand as I ran to the bathroom. As I vomited my breakfast of Shreddies into the toilet, Rosalie came behind me and held my hair back.

"Bells, are you okay?" Esme asked once I was done.

"Yeah, I've been feeling sick for quite a while. I'm sure it's just the bug." I told them.

"No, wait...you felt like this for how long?" Carlisle asked, walking in to the bathroom.

"Quite a while, I'm not really sure." I told him. "I'm really hungry actually."

"Bella, when was that last day of your menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked in Doctor mode.

"What? Are you saying I'm pregnant?" I asked, shocked. There was no way I could be pregnant, was there? I counted back in my head. No, that makes no sense, I used my fingers to count. It doesn't add up! I must be counting wrong.

"BELLA!" Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Rose shouted.

"What?" I asked, mad that I'd been interrupted.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know! Give me a second!" I pleaded, counting again.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 9, 10._

No, wait I counted twice.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10._

"I'm late. I'm 10 days late." I whispered, staring at my fingers.

"Bella, I'm going to the store to get you a pregnancy test, but you need to carry on getting ready, okay?"

I nodded dumbly and let myself me ushered back to the room. My mom was arriving any minute, and it wasn't really an appropriate time...too late. I could hear her boisterous voice floating up the stairs and her shouts of "Bella!" coming closer to the door.

Alice got up to tell her where we are, and I just sat down, dazed. There's no way I can be pregnant. Edward and I had never had sex without protection.

"Bella! Oh my baby!" Renee gushed as she walked in.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Mom asked, worriedly.

"We think she might be pregnant." Esme told her.

"Bells! I'm gonna be a grandma?" She asked.

"I'm not sure..." I trailed off when Carlisle came into the room.

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill looming_

The seven of us sat silently round that little stick, but none of us looked at it. None of us dared. When the timer on Alice's phone beeped, I took a deep breath, but no one said anything. I cautiously peeked an eye open to see everyone else's still closed. I sighed, and opened them fully, reaching for the stick taunting me on the counter.

"Well?" Renee asked. I paused.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

And then I laughed. I had a laughing fit that that had me rolling about on the floor, and I have no idea why.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm gonna be a mom!" I gushed once I calmed down.

"We're going to be grandmas!" Esme and Renee shouted as they hugged each other.

"Okay! I hate to break up the party but all males, out of the room! We have a wedding to prepare for."

I fell back into the pink chair, exhausted, as they took the curlers out of my hair and began to pin it up.

Wow, a baby. I mean sure, we'd talked about having a baby and everything, but not when we going to have one. I knew Edward had wanted one for a while now, he's a family man. The thought of never having a child had never really bothered me before, but now I'm carrying a child, Edward's child, it's like... I can't describe it. There aren't any words.

"Bells, you need to close your eyes so we can do your make up." I closed them tightly, smiling. In an hour and a half, I'd see Edward, and I'd marry him. Our love will be official.

"Wipe that cheesy grin off of your face as well." Rose laughed.

"Sorry."

I let them prod and poke my face, to be honest I just zoned out. I think I even fell asleep for a little bit as they pampered me, painting my fingers and toe nails and made final touches to my hair, and before I knew it, it was time to slip into my dress.

It was really beautiful, strapless, and white lace around the breast, but flowing, as white silk falls down to my feet. Plain, simple, and me. I had white shoes with a slight heel, I practised walking in them and I'd danced with Carlisle to practise. I wasn't allowed to practise with Edward.

My hair was curly, but pinned to my head. Loose curls fell out in places and around my face, giving me a 'natural beauty' look. Blue pins had been placed at the sides, courtesy of my dad and mom. My makeup matched, white and brown eye shadow framed my eyelids, and mixed together in a subtle look, and black eyelashes made the brown on my eyes shine. My natural blush had been heightened with rosy powder, and it contrasted beautifully with my ivory cream skin.

Alice's garter was firmly in place on my left thigh, and I'd placed a placed a picture of the pregnancy test inside it, so Edward would find it when he took it off.

We'd decided to have the wedding here. It was where we were reunited the first time, and it had the biggest hall in Forks anyway.

The music started – Claire De Lune – and I could hear the guests downstairs begin to quiet down. Renee ran down to get her seat after wishing me good luck and telling me she loved me, Esme followed soon after.

Charlie was waiting for me at the top of the steps, and I grabbed his arm like it was a vice grip.

"I knew this was coming, Bells." He told me as we waited.

"Huh?"

"I knew you'd marry him." He told me, inclining his head towards the stairs. "Ever since that day we had Billy and Jake over for dinner and you were wearing his jumper."

"Is that why you weren't mad when you saw me in it? I thought you'd go ballistic." I laughed.

"Yeah, you can't change the future, Bells."

"Come on!" Alice trilled.

"Unless you Alice." I muttered under my breath to Charlie.

"I heard that!" Alice sang.

"You were supposed to!" I sang back.

"Angela, Rose, you're up!" She exclaimed, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sir yes, Sir!" As they began their descend down the stairs, I watched with envy. How was I supposed to get down there without falling? Charlie seemed to notice my worry.

"I won't let you fall, Bells." He whispered in my ear, and I grasped his arm tighter.

The music changed to the wedding march, and Alice walked down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, we slowly began the walk. I hadn't seen the decorations yet, as the only time I'd been downstairs was when I was chased by Alice, so I wasn't prepared for the beauty of it. Flowers and candles surrounded the seats filled with all our friends and family. Petals were fluttered along the aisle, and the flames from the candles and the sun shining through the windows were the only visible light source.

"Oh, Dad, before I forget." I whispered as we walked.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered back.

"I know."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Your mother. Congratulations." Was all he said back. Of course, she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

_Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats  
Curl through the wide fence cracks_

For the first time, I looked to the front where the minister – Angela's Father stood – and to Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper, looking smart in black suits with white shirts, and then finally, I locked eyes with Edward. The feeling of absolute love in his eyes and smile could have knocked me over if it wasn't for Charlie. He looked impeccable, in a black suit with a white button up shirt similar to the others. He had it button to the top with a loose black tie on, and he looked gloriously happy. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw we were pregnant.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we reached the alter. Charlie placed my hand in Edward's and went to sit down as I stood facing Edward.

"You're beautiful." Edward whispered to me.

"You clean up pretty good yourself." I smirked, taking both his hands in mine.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Pastor Weber began, but I stopped listening, only really paying attention to Edward's brilliant green eyes shining back at me. I was crying when it came to my own vows. We planned traditional ones, wanting to keep the romance and love between us to ourselves. We didn't feel the need for everyone else to know what we think of it each other to such depth.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife in the holy estate of matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He smiled, a grin so wide it nearly fell off of his face.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I grinned back.

We exchanged rings, and Edward cried a little when he slipped his on my ring finger, they were plain, normal gold with a simple "I love you" engraved on the side.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled, and looked up to Edward as he stared down at me, before pressing his lips against mine – our first kiss as husband and wife.

_Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean  
Blood of Christ mountain stream_

After being passed through the crowd of people waiting to congratulate us, we walked through the doors of the Cullen mansion and onto the patio that was decorated similarly to inside of the house. We spoke with everyone who came to the wedding, and I danced with Charlie, and Carlisle, Renee and Esme, Rose, Angle and Alice, Jasper and Emmett, Jake... pretty much everyone. When I finally got back to Edward, he dragged me to the dance floor as everyone else departed, leaving room for us. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, and we danced to the song 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' by Iron & Wine.

"You look unbelievably beautiful today, Bella." He told me. I blushed and smiled up at him.

"I love you." I whispered, ignoring the flashed from the cameras as he kissed me again.

"I love you too, Mrs Cullen." He smiled. I laughed and threw my head back, groaning. It's going to take a while to get used to that one.

"I like the sound of that." I grinned.

"Me too." He agreed, kissing me again.

When the song ended, I danced with a few more people before Alice dragged us towards the patio. I stood facing the windows as all the ladies stood behind me. I sighed, before throwing my bouquet, into the waiting hands of Miss Angela Weber, who blushed and looked towards Ben, who was smiling widely at her. I grinned at them and turned to Edward.

"Cake time!" Alice shouted, and we walked over to the three tier wedding cake that was covered in white frosting. It was made especially for us by Jasper, who had taken up the hobby and opened up a bakery. On the top tier, it said 'Congratulations, Edward & Bella'.

He took turn shoving it in each other's faces, regular traditional wedding stuff and I was eventually pushed into a chair as Edward kneeled –winking- in front of me, reaching to grasp my garter ignoring all the whistles from the crowd as I blushed. He paused, once he hit the picture, and he brought it to his face to examine it, garter forgotten.

His mouth dropped open, and he looked at me, trying to get the words out of his mouth that wouldn't come.

"Positive?" He asked.

"Positive." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're pregnant?" His chin quivered in the most adorable way.

"I'm pregnant, thank you very much." I scoffed.

"How long have you known?" He asked, grinning.

"About 5 hours." I answered.

"Bella, baby. We're pregnant." He shouted, picking me up in his arms and spinning me around, and I laughed, tears falling from my eyes.

"We're having a baby." I whispered in his ear.

He cried, his tears mixing with my own as we kissed under the twilight.

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill stuck going down_

**Outtake number one, complete. (: Drop in a review? I'd love it if you could.  
Any outtakes you want? Please leave ideas because if you don't, there won't be any. Simple!**

**This chapters question:  
One day, I met Edward Cullen and he said: **

**Love ya's!**


	12. The First Time

**I'm sorry about the wait, but we have exams and I need to revise!  
My favourite for the last chapter had to be: **

_'One day I met Edward Cullen and he said... "Prepare to be dazzled." '_

**By ReadingAddict72**

**And again, **_**Lily CullenSalvatore **_** - You're awesome!**

**Okay, outtake number 2, the birth of Bella and Edward's child.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, SM does. I do, however, own a brand new Pukka Pad to do all my revision in.**

Struggling up the steps towards Edward's building with my heavily pregnant stomach making me unbalanced, I made my way to his office.

Edward worked as a piano teacher in his spare time, but his main job was at the small hospital of Forks. I knew it was his break now, so I was planning to surprise him with his favourite sandwich – cheese and ham. I was on maternity leave, I worked at the small primary school - Original, I know. Angela works there too, teaching Spanish. Alice works in Seattle, but lives in Forks, as a fashion designer for her own line of clothing. Jasper also works in Seattle, but he's now a professional psychologist. Emmett and Rosalie opened up their own garage in Port Angeles, also living in Forks. Alice loves this, as it gave her inspiration for another clothing idea. She made a branch of overalls that made it to New York in popularity, the breakthrough in her career.

Not working was really taking its toll on me; I'd see the little 7 year olds that I teach and they'd ask when I'm coming back to teach, and I'm just so bored that I want to say "Now! I'll com and teach you now!"

That's not even including the incredible discomfort of being this pregnant. I was ready to pop any minute, less than two weeks away from my due date.

After watching a F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode just last night and listening as Dina asked Rachel if 'She ever worries that she'll be walking and her baby will just slip out?' I started to worry that despite the absolute craziness of it, I got it into my head that it could happen. I started to become wary of walking places until I embarrassingly voiced my fears to Edward, blushing as he laughed and told me in his best Doctor voice that it's impossible for that to happen.

I was so warm as well! Despite the fact that it was March and it was raining very heavily outside the hospital windows, I was barely wearing enough clothes as it is, and Edward insisted that despite my temperature, I was going to catch a chill if I don't wear more layers, but if I did I got too warm and I began to feel faint.

I paused on the steps as the baby kicked and I smiled adoringly, rubbing the spot on my belly. When Edward and I had got back from our honeymoon, I went for a scan to make sure I was, indeed pregnant and we found out I was 2 months pregnant at the time, and that was at the beginning of August.

Taking a deep breath, I walked the rest of the way up the stairs, inwardly shouting at myself for not taking the elevator. You know, a person tries to be healthy and this is what they get. Honestly, I was reading a magazine yesterday that said people are eating too much junk food and that we need to be healthier. Then, an advert comes onto the TV saying that people eating fruit are most likely to damage the enamel in their teeth, so let me get this right...we can eat fruit and be healthy but we can't do that without making another part of us unhealthy?

Maybe it's just my mood swings, but that made me feel all bitchy and angry, and I had nothing to take it out on, so I decided to make some bread. Let's just say that that bread was thoroughly kneaded by the time I was finished with it.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I huffed out a breath and walked into the office that Edward shared with Carlisle. I walked through the small reception area heading towards the second door that would lead me to Edward, but I was stopped by his snotty receptionist – Irina. That bitch just didn't know when to quit sometimes, she couldn't quite wrap her thick head around that fact I was Edward's husband, and carrying his baby.

"Excuse me." She stopped me, putting a perfectly manicured hand around my arm.

"Yes?" I asked, chin up.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked me, looking at me like I'd just been dragged off of the streets.

"To see my husband, is it really any of your concern?" I asked her, getting impatient and very hot.

"Well, yes actually. Doctor Cullen doesn't want anybody to interrupt him, he's very busy."

"Well, how about I call him? Then he can tell you for himself." I replied, going for my phone.

"I don't know who you think you are, Miss. I've been trying to get my claws around Edward since I got here and I'm not about to let you get in my way." She said to me, icily.

"Well, as you can see, he _is_ mine. Have you not seen my wedding ring? Maybe the big bump sticking out of my shirt? Yeah, that's his baby." I told her, pointing towards it.

"Yes, I'm sure it is honey, more like you just slept with any random guy you could, claiming it was his. Then you deluded yourself into thinking you were married."

"And you've deluded yourself into thinking I give a shit about what you think, now let me see my Husband."

"No." She glared. I was about to reply when Carlisle walked through the door I just came in.

"Bella! This is a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" He asked warmly, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, I was about to go and see Edward." I told him, looking in Irina's direction quickly. He followed my eyes and nodded in understanding.

"And how's my little Granddaughter doing?" He asked smiling; as he ducked down to kiss my stomach quickly.

"She's kicking an awful lot today; I'm going to have bruises if she keeps it up." I chuckled.

"Ah, I remember when Esme was in your position." He smiled. "I take it you've met Irina?" He asked somewhat distastefully.

"As a matter of fact, I have!" I exaggerated as I rubbed my stomach.

"Good! Well, let's go see that Husband of yours!" He exclaimed happily, ignoring Irina as he walked past her opening the office door and holding it open for me. I gave Irina a sickly sweet smile as I left, laughing at her glare.

As I walked into the office, I noticed immediately that Edward wasn't here. Irina's just a little bitch, I thought to myself. Carlisle sat down at his chair and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Long day?" I questioned.

"Very." He replied, leaning against the back. "I hope Irina wasn't too hard on you."

"Nothing I can't handle." I winked at him. "She was just telling me how she was going after Edward and she didn't need me getting in her way. Oh, and then she accused me of sleeping around a bit." I told him honestly.

"Really? That's too far." He muttered to himself.

"It's fine Carlisle, really." I admitted, I didn't really see her anyway.

"No, you're not the first to complain about her, I'll have to talk to Edward."

"Anyways, I brought Edward some sandwiches, want some?" I asked him.

"If you don't mind, that'd be lovely. I haven't had time to eat today."

"Not at all." I told him, while rummaging through my bag and handing him a sandwich.

"No, Edward! Really! I didn't know what to do! She was just shouting at me! I couldn't control her!" I heard a snotty voice shout from the next room. I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"Are you sure about that, Irina?" Edward velvety voice asked.

"Yes! I was only trying to help! She was being meddlesome and telling me that she was going to get me fired and then she said that that baby wasn't yours! I'm so sorry Edward!" She cried. My mouth dropped open in shock and I looked at Carlisle before I busted out laughing. I couldn't control it and I held my sides to try and keep it in, I ended up leaning over as far as I could due to my stomach.

Edward must have heard me because he came in and looked at me in confusion.

"She said.." I broke of laughing. "She said that I said..." Laughing again. "She said that I said exactly what she said to me!" Causing a new fit of giggles to start. When I finally calmed down I looked up to see Carlisle laughing around his sandwich and Edward smiling warmly at me, Irina was standing next to him looking annoyed.

"Her Edward!" She pointed at me. "She started saying a lot of horrible things to me and then she slapped me! Carlisle had to pull her off of me! She could've killed me!" I started giggling again as Carlisle broke out into full out laughter.

"Irina, that's not what happened and you know it! You were the one telling Bella she was sleeping around and that you were after Edward, were you not?" Carlisle questioned her once he stopped laughing. Irina's face went bright red and she screeched, storming off and slamming the door shut behind her.

I finished me laughing fit with a few small chuckles, wiping the tears away from under my eyes. Edward sat next to me on the couch and put an arm over my shoulder and gave me a quick hiss on the lips.

"What brings you here, love?" He asked me gently.

"You forgot your lunch so I brought it for you, but Carlisle stole one of them." I smirked.

"Stole! You gave it to me!" Carlisle shouted in mock anger.

"You didn't have to come out here." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Eh, I was bored. You can only read so many magazines before you feel yourself becoming an obsessed teenager all over again." I chuckled.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing me again.

"Excuse me!" Carlisle interrupted. "You have a baby on the way as it is, no need to make another one, children." He joked.

I blushed at him and Edward put his hand on either side of my swollen stomach, giving it a slight kiss and then leaning back, smiling up at me. The news of our pregnancy had been the best news he could have ever expected, he absolutely adored children, and couldn't wait to have his own. Not only that, but it was Renee and Charlie's first grandchild as well as Carlisle and Esme's first grandchild. Neither Alice nor Rosalie had popped one out yet, so I had no idea what to expect. I'd never witnessed a birth, only been born. Of course, Esme and Renee had talked to me about both the joys and horrors of giving birth, but I'd bet good money that experiencing it is a lot different to what you get told.

"Is something the matter, Bella?"Carlisle asked me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You were away somewhere, love." Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, I was just-" I was cut off, wincing as a sharp pain cut across my stomach.

"What? Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked, running over.

I scrunched my eyes up in pain as I grasped my lump. 2 minutes later, I sighed a breath of relief, leaning back against the couch.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed.

"Good." He smiled, stroking my cheek and kissing me softly. I kissed him back but I had to break away, gasping in pain again. It suddenly felt like someone had splashed water over my legs, and I looked down to see a pool of liquid on the couch and dripping down to side, puddling on the floor.

"Edward! Edward my water just broke." I gasped in a panic.

"What?" He asked, alarmed. He jumped up grabbing his phone and keys from his desk and pulling me to my feet by my hands. I winced, bending over as the pains continued.

"Honey, can you walk?" Edward asked. I shook my head, unable to form words.

"Carlisle, can you run and get a wheelchair please?" Edward asked him, frantically.

I'd forgotten Carlisle was in the room until I heard his quick "Yes," as a reply and then the door slamming against the wall as it was thrown open.

"Bella, you need to breathe baby." Edward said, now suddenly in front of my face.

I took deep breaths along with him, in, out, in out. The pain finally subsided and I leaned against Edward. He put an arm around my shoulder, and rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm scared Edward." I admitted weakly.

"I know, me too. It didn't really click we were going to have a baby until right now."

"No, not about that!" I exclaimed.

"Well, what then?" He asked, confused.

"About having the frickin' thing!" I shouted.

He lifted his head and stared at me for a second, before he burst out laughing. I couldn't keep a straight face for long, and after a few seconds I started giggling along with him.

"Okay, okay. Here we go." Carlisle panted as he ran back into the room pushing a wheel chair, clearly out of breath.

"Thanks." I muttered as Edward helped me stand up and then sit in the chair.

I rested my hands on my stomach as Edward pushed me through the door, laughing at Irina as she glared at me and whimpered as she saw Edward.

I was really lucky that Edward works in a hospital, because he got me put into a private room straight away.

"I'm going to go and sign Edward and I out, and then I'll ring everyone and tell them to get down here." Carlisle told us before leaving.

I'd changed into an extremely uncomfortable hospital gown, and I was propped up by about 5 pillows. Edward pulled up a chair next to me and held my hand, leaning his chin against the metal bars of my bed so we were at the same level. I grabbed his chin and pulled him towards me, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered to him, looking straight into his eyes.

He stroked my hair affectionately, "I love you too, Bella. So much." He whispered back.

I smiled, and closed my eyes, running my hands through his hair.

I don't know how much time passed, but soon Charlie came running through the door of my room, panting and holding a huge bouquet of flowers and a pink balloon that said 'It's a girl' on it.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him.

"Hey, Bells. How's it going?" He asked, setting the balloon on the floor – it had a weight on the bottom – and putting the flowers on the table beside my bed and then sitting down on my other side.

"It's okay so far." I admitted weakly. As soon as I finished speaking, I was hit by another contraction. I sat up, wincing as I shut my eyes tightly, squeezing Edward's hand. I could feel Charlie rubbing my back as I whimpered through that pain.

An hour later, Rosalie and Emmett had arrived.

"Bella! Are we late?" Emmett boomed as he walked into the room.

"Nope, no baby yet." I told him, gloomily.

"Aw, bummer." He said, plopping down on the recliner in the corner of the room.

"Ignore him Bella, he's just excited to get his first niece." She rolled her eyes, going to sit on his knee.

"Hell yeah I'm excited!" He punched a fist into the air, making me laugh.

Esme and Carlisle walked in next, and Esme gave me an affectionate kiss on the cheek before going to sit on a chair next to Charlie, Carlisle standing behind her.

Half an hour after that, Alice and Jasper ran in, puffing and panting.

"Are we late?" Alice asked, out of breath.

"No!" Emmett said, sighing. He was tired of waiting and becoming impatient.

Someone else entered in pair of Scrubs, holding a clipboard.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Dr Cheney." Ben smirked.

"Hey, Ben." I laughed. Ben had become a midwife when he graduated.

"That's Dr Cheney to you, Miss." He corrected mockingly.

"Sorry."

"Good, now I have to ask everyone to leave the room except the baby's father as I need to see how far along Bella is."

Everyone left the room as a few Nurses walked in and Ben started to check me. I felt a bit uncomfortable, considering he's one of my best friend's fiancée, but I knew it was all professional.

"Well, Bella, it appears your 10 cm, are you ready?" I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Right then, I'm going to need you to push."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Congratulations Bella, you've got a baby girl." Ben smiled, passing my baby off to one of the nurses.

I fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. Edward moved some of my hair off my sticky forward, and left a kiss there, smiling beautifully.

A nurse came forward with a little pink bundle of towel wrapped in her arms. She handed me my baby, and smiled as she moved away. Everything else faded away as I looked at my baby's little face.

She had a little tuft of brown hair on the top if her head, and she had the most extraordinary, yet beautiful eyes. They were green like Edward's, yet they had a brown ring around the pupil.

"She's amazing." Edward said next to me, his finger tracing her cheek.

"I know." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Do you know what you're going to call her?" A nurse asked, as she sorted out the files.

"How about Lily?" Edward asked.

"Lily." I said to myself, trying it out. "I like it." I smiled.

"Lily Cullen." He whispered.

"That's a very nice name." The nurse smiled, leaving the room.

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Rosalie and Emmett all filed back into the room, awing when they saw Lily.

I passed her to Edward, who started gently bouncing her up and down in his arms. I smiled at the sight before me; she looked like she was made to be there specifically.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Tired." I replied, honestly. Everyone laughed as I closed my eyes.

"I'm real proud of you Bells." Charlie whispered in my ear, I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Bella." He grinned. "Now, give me my granddaughter." He chuckled. Edward passed her over to him and he smiled, so wide. He stared at her for a long moment before a tear slipped down his face.

"C'mon Gramps, stop hogging her!" Emmett said, quieter than usual, so he didn't scare Lily.

"What did you name her?" Alice asked.

"Lily." Edward answered kissing my head.

"Lily Cullen." Esme whispered, now holding her. "It suits her." She smiled.

Lily was passed around everyone, and she was finally placed into the arms of Emmett, who'd been waiting very impatiently for his turn to hold her.

It warmed my heart seeing him cry as he held my daughter. Not because I'm cruel and heartless, but because the fact that he was showing so much emotion towards her. Emmett was usually the one out of all of us who could hide what he was feeling.

Suddenly, Lily let out a high pitched cry and Emmett's eyes widened.

"Erm, Bella? How do you get your baby to stop crying?

**The end.**

**Whoa, I'm so sad that this story has finished. I'll start writing up the outtakes and I'll post them on this story, so just because it says complete it doesn't mean I've finished with it yet.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who showed me support during this story, and thank you for all the amazing reviews.**

**I'd like to specifically thank Lily CullenSalvatore, because she always leaves me the sweetest reviews, and she gave me so much inspiration. **

**Please drop me a review to let me know how you like my story and I'll get the outtakes up shortly.**


End file.
